YuGiOh! Spectacular Sleepover
by Silver Bakura's Curse
Summary: ((PG-13 for language and suggestive content)) The party's at Yugi's house as everyone shows up for the best sleepover of all time! But when you have 3 yamis under one roof, things are going to get hilariously ugly, FAST! ((COMPLETE))
1. They're Heeeeeeere!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http:mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a humor fanfic! - I came up with this random title a few days ago, and I've decided to turn it into a story. My main inspiration for this story is Tasha3, or Zoey Girl, as most of us know her. Her hilarious tales have given me many of my ideas. However, I do not intend to copy her stories. The only thing(s) I plan on doing are calling Yami Malik "Y/M", and pair up Yami with Isis. My other inspiration is my new friend, Whitney. The two of us have been coming up with the craziest of ideas, and we plan on writing a "Lord of the Rings meets Yu-Gi-Oh" fanfiction in the future. =D So, having said all that I feel is important, enjoy the story!!!   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi hummed to himself as he cleaned up his room. His friends would be coming over in a few hours, and he wanted his room to look somewhat decent, even if they couldn't all sleep in his tiny little room. Yes, this was going to be a sleepover. And it would be one that would not be easily forgotten!  
  
Yugi: ((Heading downstairs)) I can't wait until everyone comes over! We're going to have so much fun...lots and lots of games! ()  
  
Yugi enters the kitchen, preparing some fruit punch and cookies for the others. No one would be coming over early, save for Joey, who had nothing better to do than to follow Yugi around. Yami followed, frowning despite the knowledge that there were going to be games.  
  
Yami: Who's coming, aibou?  
  
Yugi: () Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Ryou, and Isis. ((Putting some emphasis on the last name, knowing that his yami would be pleased))  
  
Yami: () Perfect!  
  
He begins to leave the kitchen, then pauses. Yugi looks at him curiously. His yami doesn't turn around.  
  
Yami: Yugi...who ELSE is coming?  
  
Yugi: (OO) Cough Erm, what, Yami? No one else...just...those eight, that's it.  
  
There is silence for a while. Yami lets out a sigh after a while, and turns around to look at Yugi. His eyes are narrowed ever so slightly.  
  
Yugi: (OO;)  
  
Yami: Aibou, you forget about our mind link. Now, you can leave it to me to find out who else is coming tonight, or you can tell me. If you do, you won't get hurt...as much.  
  
Yugi: (OO;;) ((Stares at his meanacing yami. Gulps)) Uh, ok.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Yugi: Well Ryou couldn't just leave Bakura home alone because he might try to kill the cat so he's coming along and Isis refused to come unless her brother and his yami did too because they would probably take over the neighbors while she was gone so they have to come too and Seto heard that Serenity was coming so he decided that he...-  
  
Stares wide-eyed at his yami, who has stopped breathing.  
  
Yugi: (OO)  
  
Yami: (O)(O)  
  
Yugi slowly begins to back away from Yami, who now has the looks of a true psychotic. As he backs out of the kitchen, he turns around and begins to run for the back door. As he's bursting through it and into the back yard...  
  
Yami: I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOU!!!  
  
Yugi: --; Crud.  
  
Not watching where he's running, he collides with Joey. Falls to the ground.  
  
Yugi: XX ouch...  
  
Joey: ((Rubbing stomach, where the little boy hit him)) Hey Yuge! Wad's wit all da screamin'? ((In case you are wondering, yes, I am going to make fun of Joey's accent. Sorry fangirls. ; ))  
  
Yugi: ((Sighs)) I just told Yami who else is coming.  
  
Joey: Ya mean Bakura an' da Malik freaks?  
  
Yugi: ==; Yeah. (OO) Hey wait, I didn't tell you that! How'd you know, Joey?  
  
Joey: Sis told me.  
  
Yugi: But I didn't tell her either. How'd SHE know?  
  
Joey: Girl hotline. Isis told her.  
  
Yugi: Ah. Then I guess you know about Kaiba, too, huh?  
  
Joey: ((Looks at Yugi)) Waddabout that clown, Yuge?  
  
Yugi: (O)(O) Oh no.  
  
Joey: ((Eyes widen)) WHYDAHELL IS HE COMIN'?!  
  
Yugi: ((Turns very pale)) He...he...I...I- ((Is picked up by a crazed Joey)) --; I'm dead, aren't I?  
  
Joey: ((Growling)) Just...tell...me...why...he's...coming...  
  
Yugi: (O)(O) ((Whimpers)) Please, Joey...  
  
Just then, the doorbell rings. Joey lets go, brooding over what he's just heard. Yugi runs back into the house, dashing past Yami, who is finishing up a lousy picture of Bakura. Running to the front door, Yugi opens it to see Tea, Mai, and Serenity yelling at Tristan. As soon as the girls see Yugi, they immediately stop, and walk in, smiling.  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey Tea! ()  
  
Serenity: Hey Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey Serenity!  
  
Mai: Hey cutie.  
  
Yugi: ((Blushing)) Ehehe, hi, Mai.  
  
As the girls walk past him, Yugi looks back outside to see a very annoyed Tristan trying to get all the girl's luggage into the house ((there are around 14 suitcases in all)).  
  
Yugi: ((Sweatdrop)) Uh, here, let me help you.  
  
He walks outside, and begins to help with the luggage. Yami, thoroughly annoyed with Tea's flirting, escapes her grasp and starts to help as well. Just as they get all the luggage in, Duke walks in.  
  
Yugi: ==; What, no knock? Or ring?  
  
Duke: ((Shrugs)) Where's the girls? ((Tossing some dice around))  
  
Yami: ((Points his thumb in the direction of the living room. Tea's shouting can be heard as the three girls watch a crappy soap opera, even though it's 5 p.m.  
  
Tristan: ((Glares at Duke)) Devlin...don't get fresh, you hear me?  
  
Duke: ((Gives a casual grin)) Sure. Hehe...  
  
Duke walks away, and it takes all of Yugi AND Yami's strength to hold back an enraged Tristan. Seto Kaiba enters, along with Mokuba, who is dragging the briefcase behind him. Seeing Seto, Yami lets go, sending Yugi and Tristan to the ground.  
  
Yugi and Tristan: XX ouch...  
  
Yami and Seto glare at each other for a while. Then, smirking, Seto glides past Yami, heading in the same direction as Duke.  
  
Tristan: ((Murmuring)) Shit. That bastard...how could I possibly stand a chance against those two. ((Sighs))  
  
The two get up, rubbing their heads. Tristan wanders off to find Joey, while Yugi goes back into the kitchen to finish up with the snacks. Yami stands around by the door, trying to look like he's cool, but in reality, waiting for Isis to show up. He hears the doorbell ring, and quickly opens the door. But instead of Isis, it's Ryou and Bakura. ((I must inform you all right now that Ryou and Bakura are mine. MINE, damn it, MIIINE!!! OO;;; ))  
  
Ryou: () Hello, Yami! How are you today?  
  
Yami: ((Gives a small nod, glaring at Bakura))  
  
Bakura: ((Eyes closed, smirk on face)) Hmm...  
  
The two walk past, and as Bakura passes Yami, he opens his eyes, giving his own glare in return. And if dirty looks could kill, Yami would have burst into flames in an instant.  
  
Yami: ((Turning almost as pale as Bakura)) (Ox)  
  
Not bothering to close the door, Yami runs back into the kitchen. He grabs a pair of scissors, and immediately begins to cut up the picture into very small pieces, eyes wide.  
  
Yami: ((Snip snip snip...))  
  
Yugi: ==; ((Shakes head, and adds some ice cubes to the bowl of punch. Isis, Malik, and Y/M walk into the kitchen, having found the door open. Isis immediately walks over to Yami, while Malik searches for Bakura, and Y/M stands near Yugi.  
  
Isis: ((Purrs)) Hello, my pharoah.  
  
Yami: (OO) ................  
  
Isis: ((Hugs him from behind)) And how are you today, Yami?  
  
Yami: Better, now that you're here.  
  
Isis: ((Smiles. Hugs his head tight against her body))  
  
Yami: OO;; Hehe...this'll be fun.   
  
Y/M, bored as always, sees Yugi preparing the snacks. His gaze falls on the bowl of punch, and he slowly grins. Behind the two lovebirds, there is the sound of a muffled voice, a thud, and the sound of something being dragged across the ground, followed by the slam of a door.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
And there you have Chapter 1 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover"! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! - I'll try to write the second chapter this weekend, depending on how many ideas I get. When you review, feel free to post your ideas as well. I will most likely use them. I do have SOME already, though. I won't tell you, however. You'll just have to wait a few chapters for the "surprise guest" ((oh, you can guess who that'll be )), and don't worry...the games will begin soon.  
  
Oh yeah, and I just had to add a few things. Heh...I live for comments in my site's guestbook, so...if you visit my site, please leave a message there! And feel free to e-mail me, too: webmasterbakura.zzn.com!  
  
Silver 


	2. Secrets and Scariness!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters ((thank you to Anonamise for informing me that I forgot about including that in my last disclaimer)), or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: ^_______^ Wheeeeeeee! Hehe, 9 reviews for my first chapter. Thank you, everyone! ^_^ Anyway, I will just warn everyone right now that I am making these up as I go along. Yes, I spent about 90 minutes writing the first chapter, and about 60 minutes writing this one. O_o So, I basically start up the computer, type a bunch of random stuff, and call it a story. o_O;; When I have to back to school in 2 days ((grrrrrr...)), I will only be getting on the computer for an hour or so each night. However, I will try to send out two new chapters a week, until I'm done with this story. ^_^;;  
  
Oh yeah, and while I'm at it, I felt I should just say this...Aznsilhouette247, you said I should make this story shonen-ai. For those who don't know, that is boy/boy love. I do not intend on doing that, HOWEVER ((big however, hint hint)), there will be a fun little twist in the story in a few chapters. Hehe, trust me, you'll love it.  
  
And the last thing I would like to add. If you visit my site, you will see that I am a Tea-hater. Yes, I know that Tasha3 is a BIG Tea fan, and I worship her stories, but I can't help it. IT'S IN MY BLOOD! So from here on out, there will be Tea bashing. Not too awful, just enough to satisfy the majority of Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there. XD  
  
And now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
Yami and Isis look in the direction of the living room. The sexy Egyptian sighs, and lets go of Yami, leaving the kitchen. Growling, Yami follows, and sees...  
  
Yami and Isis: (U_U)  
  
...Tea jumping up and down on the couch, screaming her head off at the telly. Broken pieces of a vase lay around the screen. Mai, who happened to be applying some lipstick at the time, had smeared it all over her face, and was now proceeding to kill Tea. Serenity is standing in a corner, trapped as three boys surround her, arguing at one another while trying to impress her with their "macho" talk. Bakura and Malik are in each other's faces, cursing one another in Egyptian and Japanese. Joey, Yugi, and Y/M are no where in sight.  
  
Yami: ((Walking over to the two psychos, aka Bakura and Malik)) Ahem.  
  
Bakura and Malik: (O_•) (•_O)  
  
Yami: (-_-) Never mind.  
  
Isis: ((Sitting next to Mai, who is now strangling a very pale looking Tea)) Dearie, killing Ms. Friendship won't make you feel any better.  
  
Mai: Yes it will.  
  
Isis: (O_O) Well, ok then...((thinking: Not like I was ever big on her speeches, anyway...))  
  
Suddenly, Yugi runs in, with a big bump on his head, and his hair messy.  
  
Yugi: Hey everybody...hey, guys? Guys...? Hello? Hellooooooooooo!!!  
  
Everyone continues to argue with one another, not paying the least attention to him. Ryou enters as well.  
  
Ryou: ((Trying to be heard as well)) Everyone, please, can we all settle down for a moment? Yugi is trying to tell us something!  
  
Girls: (^_^) Ok!  
  
Ryou: =_=;  
  
Eventually, Yugi and Ryou get everyone to stop screaming/strangling/arguing/cursing.  
  
Everyone: (O_O) ((Stare at the two))  
  
Yugi: (^_^) Okie dokie everyone! I have good news! I fixed up some snacks and drinks for everyone, and once we've had some, then we can start the sleepover!  
  
Everyone: Yea!  
  
Yugi: I've got tons of games ready for us to play, and some movies we can watch later on!  
  
Everyone: Yea!  
  
Yugi: Now, I just need to read the list of guests, to make sure everyone is here...Joey? Joey...? Awww great, where's Joey?  
  
Seto: Who cares about that poodle? Why would you invite a loser like him anyway?  
  
Serenity: (-_-) Well that rules YOU out, Seto.  
  
Seto: (_) Shit.  
  
Tristan and Duke: ((High-five))  
  
Yugi: Seriously, guys, we need to find Joey!  
  
Joey: ((Walks into the living room)) Someone lookin' for me?  
  
Yugi: ((Relieved)) There you are! Where were you?  
  
Joey: .............I, was hoping you would know.  
  
Yugi: (-_-) Oh, never mind. Just sit down somewhere.  
  
Joey: ((Sits next to Mai, who blushes ever so slightly, and looks away))  
  
Yugi: Ok then. Seto and Joey are here...Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Here, man.  
  
Yugi: Tea?  
  
Tea: (^_^) Over here, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (^_^) ((Waves)) Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Present!  
  
Yugi: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: .........((Slowly raises hand))  
  
Yugi: Duke?  
  
Duke: I'm here, and so is the lovely lady over here with me. ((Puts arm around Serenity))  
  
Serenity: ((Blushing))  
  
Tristan: ((Pouting))  
  
Yugi: Ok...Mai?  
  
Mai: ((Nods))  
  
Yugi: Isis?  
  
Isis: ((Purrs. Everyone stares at her strangely. Smacks forehead)) Erm, sorry hun, thought you were Yami. I'm here.  
  
Yugi: (O_O) ((Disturbed)) Malik?  
  
Malik: (•_•)  
  
Yugi: Y/M? ((Pause)) Y/M? ((Looks around)) Hmmm, that's strange...where could he be...  
  
Y/M: ((Walks into the living room)) Yeah, I'm here, but I'd rather be in Hell. At least it isn't COLD down there! Don't you EVER turn the damn heater on?!  
  
Yugi: (-_-) Grandpa says that since he's fat, he needs the air conditioning on all the time.  
  
Y/M: ((Mutters something vulgar, and gives Yugi the finger))  
  
Yugi: And Yami. Yami? .............Yami?  
  
Isis: ((Looking around)) I could have sworn that he was right behind me just a moment ago...  
  
Everyone begins to quietly look around for Yami, when all of a sudden, hysterical laughter comes from inside the kitchen.  
  
Everyone: (O)_(O);;  
  
The group slowly walks toward the kitchen, and look inside.  
  
Joey: Eh, Yuge? ((Pokes))  
  
Yugi: ((Sweatdrop)) Hey, just because he's MY yami doesn't mean I know everything about him! Sheesh.  
  
Yami is sitting in the kitchen, giggling like a school girl. His pupils are dilated, and he's drooling a bit. Some kind of pink-red liquid has been spilled on the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi: ((Walks over to Yami, while the others watch in horror))  
  
Bakura: (-_-) Suddenly, I don't look quite so scary anymore, do I?  
  
Y/M: Nah, with that haircut, you'll be able to scare anyone, anytime, anywhere.  
  
Bakura: (^_^) Well, that's a relief. (O_O) Wait a minute...  
  
Y/M: ((Has already run off to hide))  
  
Malik: (X_X) Spare me.  
  
Bakura: ((Snorts)) Sure, whatever.  
  
Malik: (^_^)  
  
Bakura: ((Thinking: Hehe, don't worry, I'll spare you...for now))  
  
Yugi: ((Now standing next to his yami)) Erm, Yami...? ............Yami?  
  
Yami: ((Looks up at him, grinning and drooling. Pupils dilate even more)) Duga duga doooooga! Hee hee hee!!! (^_^) Groopeeeeeeee! ((Grabs Yugi's leg))  
  
Yugi: ((Screaming)) GET HIM OFF OF MEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Bakura: ((Grins)) With pleasure! Just hold on a second, ok?  
  
Yugi: (O_O) Ok...please, hurry. ((Whimpers))  
  
Tea: Believe in yourself, Yugi! I know you'll win!  
  
Mai: Oh, get a clue, Tea.  
  
Tea: =_=; What?  
  
Mai: ((Thinking: She must have naturally blonde hair...and everyone thinks I'M the airhead))  
  
Bakura: ((Leading Malik away from the kitchen, arm over his shoulder, smiling innocently)) Now Malik, I'm going to spare you. But in return, you have to tell me something.  
  
Malik: Yeah?  
  
Bakura: Where's your mother f***ing yami hiding?  
  
Malik: ((Uses his mind-link for a few seconds, then points at a room down the hall))  
  
Bakura: (^_^) Ahh, this will be fun.  
  
Malik: What, beating up my yami?  
  
Bakura: (^_^) Nope. THIS!  
  
Bakura shoves Malik into the same room as his yami, then slams the door behind him. There happens to be a key on the ground, and he quickly locks the door. He then runs into the kitchen, grabs the pharoah, carries him down the hallway, and tosses him into the same room, locking it once again, before you can say, "OH MY BLOODY RA, WHAT IN THE NAME OF OSIRIS IS THAT?!" ((Yes, that is my quote. Please no stealing. -_-; ))  
  
Y/M: (•_•;)  
  
Malik: (O_O;)  
  
Yami: (*_*) Hee hee hee!  
  
Bakura: ((Does a trademark laugh, then places his ear against the door, grinning psychotically)) ((^_^ So cute!))  
  
Back in the kitchen...  
  
Yugi: ((Sitting on the floor)) That wasn't right.  
  
Joey: ((To Tristan)) No wonder he can't get a girl...  
  
Tristan: And I thought I had seen the worst when Yugi found that secret supply of sugar...now I know there is worse out there.  
  
Joey: Yeah, there's Kaiba. ((Snickers))  
  
Seto: ((Ignores them both))  
  
Yugi: ((Smiles)) Well then, now that we don't have to worry about HIM anymore, how about we all have some cookies and punch?  
  
Everyone: Alright!  
  
They begin to stack plates with cookies, and fill glasses with punch. What they don't notice is the half-empty glass of punch next to the spot where Yami was...and that Mokuba, whom Yugi forgot to call for during role call, has disappeared...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
^_^ End of Chapter 2! Hope you all liked! Please review. Oh, and I would appreciate it if you guys would take a guess on who the two "surprise guests" will be. Yes, I decided to have two instead of just one. Double the trouble, double the fun! ^-^  
  
~*~Silver~*~ 


	3. DOOOOOM!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: *Grins* 12 reviews after 2 days! Yea! ^____^ After reading one of the more recent reviews, I thought I should give a reply to "Rykaena". Now, I'm not trying to be mean when I give my answers. In fact, I am very grateful for the critism, and I did ask for comments AND critism. But all the same, I doubt I will be taking any of it to heart.  
  
Rykaena: First off, script format. Very unprofessional of an author(ess) unless you're trying to write a play, where you would need the script to give you directions on what you're supposed to do.  
  
Me: First time I saw script format, I didn't like it either. However, I find that it is much easier to write in that style, and easy to read as well. You can read my other story "Trapped in Time" for story format.  
  
Rykaena: Second, nobody ever calls Bakura 'Ryou'. In the Japanese ure, calling somebody by their first name is very rude. (Exception: Yuugi and the s.)  
  
Me: Yes, as an anime freak, and I am well aware of that. In any case, it is much easier to say Ryou and Bakura, rather than Bakura and Yami Bakura. And I am not the only one doing this. I saw so many other people doing it that I decided I could do it as well.  
  
Rykaena: Third, Malik isn't 'psycho'. My friend says he suffers from Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) and that's why Yami Malik's around. Yami Malik cannot be around as long as Rishido is conscious and well. Those hieroglyphics on Rishido's face aren't there for decoration. He put them on his face so that he could take a portion of Malik's psychological pain upon himself.  
  
Me: O_O That would explain some things, but in reality, Yami Malik is around because Malik has the Millenium Rod, just like Yami is around because Yugi has the Millenium Puzzle, and Bakura because his aibou has the Millenium Ring. And if you have ever read Tasha3's stories, and seen how she portrays Malik and Y/M, you would understand why I call them "psychotic".  
  
Rykaena: Fourth, Tea is the badly dubbed version of Anzu. Anzu does not continually make horrible friendship speeches like Tea. Anzu = good, Tea = bad.  
  
Me: One, I call her Tea for that very reason. Two, see my Tea rant @ Bakura's Curse for details.  
  
Rykaena: Fifth, if you want to make it shounen ai, I pray you'll make one couple BakuraxYami Bakura. They are my favorite couple.  
  
Me: After more consideration, I have decided that I am not going to make it shounen ai. But there will be some fun in this chapter...*hint hint*  
  
Rykaena: Sixth, Nobody calls Kaiba 'Seto'. Refer to second for why.  
  
Me: =_=; Ah yes. Well, I call him "Kaiba", and I would do so in this fanfiction. However, I also have included Mokuba in my story, and to avoid confusion, I am calling the Kaiba brothers by their first names.  
  
Rykaena: Bakura and Yami Bakura belong only to Kazuki Takahashi. They are free to be used by anyone.  
  
Me: O_O WHAT?! THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Shoots self* Hehe, j/k. For the love of Ra, I'm just a pathetically obsessive fan girl! Can't I have SOMEONE to love?! ((I hope you know that I was just acting like any fan girl would if she were told that)).  
  
^_^; Whew! Well, now that I got that out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: ((Drinking punch, and smiling a little as he looks at everyone. Thinking to himself...)) Ok, so what happened with Yami was a little weird. But everyone is happy now. What could possibly go wrong now...?  
  
*SHATTER!*  
  
Yugi: ((Out loud)) (-_-) I had to ask.  
  
Seto: ((Staring at the glass of punch he just dropped)) What the hell?! Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (O_O;) What?!  
  
Seto: The punch is spiked!  
  
Yugi: (O)_(O) ((Thinking: So THAT'S what happened while I was out!)) DON'T DRINK THE PUNCH!!! IT'S SPIKED!  
  
Everyone: (*_*)  
  
Some proceed to set down their glasses very carefully. Others drop them, staring at Yugi.  
  
Tristan: That would explain some things...  
  
Joey: (^___________^) Wheeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Tristan: (O_O) Uh oh.  
  
Serenity: Aw, hell no! If you think I'm going to baby-sit my own brother, than you're gravely mistaken.  
  
Duke: ((Poking a very drunk Joey)) Hmm...but how would he be drunk after only one glass?  
  
Serenity: You know Duke, not EVERYONE can handle their liquor as well as you can.  
  
Duke: ('_';) Ummm, I don't know what you're talking about...I've never had liquor!  
  
Serenity: (=_=;) Suuuuure you haven't, Duke.  
  
Tristan: ((Looking sick as he says this)) Well, Serenity, I could watch your brother until he snaps out of it, if you'd like.  
  
Serenity gives a big smile, and hugs him, causing Tristan to blush.  
  
Serenity: Thanks Tristan! You're the best!  
  
Tristan: (^__________^) Eh, forget about it.  
  
Duke: She will, after we play a game of...Spin the Bottle?  
  
Tristan: (O_O;) Wha...what?  
  
Yugi: (^_^) Hey, that's right! I thought it would be a great idea if we all played that game first. But umm, looks like Joey can't play, and since you have to watch him...  
  
Joey: (o.O;) ((Jumps up and runs into the bathroom, proceeding to empty himself of spiked punch and cookies))  
  
Mai: (O_o) Ewww...  
  
Tristan: ((Gives Duke a triumphant grin)) Now, you were saying?  
  
Duke: (-_-) Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Joey: ((Returns)) Yuge, I think da cookies ain't good any more.  
  
Yugi: ((Nods)) Probably shouldn't eat any more. Anyway, you guys, let's go back into the living room and play Spin the Bottle!  
  
Everyone: Yea!  
  
Ryou: ((Looking around)) Hey, where's Bakura? He hasn't come back yet...  
  
Down the hall, Bakura has his ear against the door, listening to what's being said. Since it's a closet, the light switch happens to be outside of the room.  
  
Malik and Y/M: ((Staring at Yami, not saying anything lest they trigger something)) o_o; O_O;  
  
Bakura: ((Frowns. Sees the light switch, and with an evil grin, turns off the light))  
  
Malik: Aaaaaaaaah!  
  
Y/M: =_=;  
  
Yami: (^______________^)  
  
Bakura: (^______________^)  
  
Yami: Hehe, gooseh booseh fweeeee!  
  
Malik: ((O))_((O)) Aw hell, someone's touching my ass!  
  
Y/M: ~_~;  
  
Muffled curses are heard from inside the closet. Bakura nods his head, satisfied, and walks into the living room.  
  
Bakura: ((Thinking)) I just wish I could be there for when Yami snaps out of it...  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, and Isis ((who doesn't give a care about her brother and his yami)) have made a circle around an empty glass soda bottle. For those of you who don't know how this game goes, someone starts off the game by spinning the bottle. When the bottle stops spinning, and the end with the cap is pointing at someone, then whoever spun the bottle and whomever the bottle points to must kiss. And yes, even if the players are of the same gender, they still gotta kiss. o_O;  
  
Yugi: (^_^) Well, I guess I'll spin first! ((Is about to spin, when the doorbell rings))  
  
Tea: ((Jumps up)) Oh don't worry, Yugi, I'll get it for you!  
  
Yugi: (^ - ^) Thanks, Tea!  
  
She runs over to the door, and opens it, eyes closed and smiling.  
  
Tea: Konnichiwa! So glad you came! So if you'll just show me your invitation to Yugi's sleepover par-  
  
She opens her eyes, and suddenly sees who it is.  
  
Tea: (X_X) You...you...but you're...  
  
((Surprise guest #1...))  
  
Pegasus: (^_^) Hello Tea! I'm assuming that this is the Motou residence?  
  
Tea: (X_____X;) Yessss...  
  
Pegasus: (^_^) Oh goodie! ((Walks in, closing the door behind him. He skips down the hall, and sees the locked door. He listens, and hears three people cursing inside. Curious, he notices the key around the door knob, and unlocks it, opening the door a little.  
  
Yami: (O_O) Oh, thank Ra. Tea, is that you?! All I remember is drinking some punch and then I was in here with my hand down Malik's...  
  
Pegasus: (^_^) Yami-boy!  
  
Yami: (o_o) Eh?  
  
Pegasus: ((Grabs Yami and pulls him out, too excited to notice the other two Egyptians in there. He casually locks the door behind him, and carries Yami into the living room)) Oh, this is going to be so much fun!  
  
Everyone getting ready to plan Spin the Bottle looks up.  
  
Everyone: (((O)))_(((O)))  
  
Yami: (T_T) I swear, this ISN'T what you THINK it is!  
  
Bakura: Riiiiiiiight.  
  
Isis: ((Stares at Yami)) But..but I thought you were...  
  
Yami: ((Runs to Isis)) I swear, Isis, I'm straight!  
  
Isis: ((Glares at him for a while, then pats the ground next to her)) Fine then. We'll just have to find out.  
  
Yami: ((Sits down. Pegasus sits between Yami and Bakura...no, Yami and Yugi. Bakura scrambled away from him before Pegasus could try anything))  
  
Bakura: ((Glares across the room at Pegasus))  
  
Pegasus: (^_^)  
  
Yugi: ((Looks at Pegasus warily)) Ummm, right...well then, I'll start...  
  
Yugi spins the bottle. Everyone stares at it as the bottle spins around. Tea sits on the other side of Yugi, hoping that it'll land on her. The bottle lands on...Isis.  
  
Yami: (*_*)  
  
Isis: ((Blinks)) Eh, ok... ((Leans over to kiss Yugi))  
  
Yami: ((Grabs her wrist)) But Isiiiiis!!!  
  
Isis: Oh, relax Yami. It's just your aibou. Heh, it could've been worse.  
  
Yami: ((Sighs)) I guess so. Ok, but make it quick. ((Gives a death stare in Yugi's direction)) And if you enjoy this, or get ANY ideas, I'll break every bone in your puny little body.  
  
Yugi: (O_O) ((Nod nod nod))  
  
Isis gives Yugi a kiss on the cheek, while Yugi tries hard not to blush.  
  
Duke: My turn then!  
  
He spins the bottle. Everyone watches as it spins...spins...stops. On Bakura.  
  
Bakura: AW HELL NO!  
  
Duke: (O_O;) Ah, well, we kind of have to, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: ((Holds out the Millenium Eye in front of him)) Take one step toward me and you'll be missing an eye, Otogi!  
  
Pegasus: Hey, that's mine!  
  
Bakura: Like I care, you overdressed pre-Madonna.  
  
Pegasus: (X_X) ouch...  
  
The two boys end up not kissing each other. Then it's Serenity's turn. She spins the bottle, and it lands on...Tristan.  
  
Tristan: ((Blushes))  
  
Serenity: (O_O;)  
  
Mai: Awww, how sweet. NOW KISS!  
  
Tristan and Serenity: (O_O) (O_O) ok...  
  
Joey: ((Growls)) I'll get you for this, Tristan...  
  
The two quickly kiss. Serenity blushes afterwards, and Tristan...well, he passes out.  
  
Seto: Heh, my turn. ((Thinks: Maybe it'll land on Serenity...though I wouldn't mind so much if it landed on Isis or Mai either...Tea's just out of the question, though))  
  
He spins the bottle. It goes around very quickly for a while, then begins to slow down. It finally stops, and points at...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
^_^ MWAHAHAHA!!! And you won't be able to find out until I write Chapter 4! *Dodges objects that are thrown at her* Hehe. Sorry guys, I really hate it when people leave me in suspense, too, but that was a long chapter for me! *Gets pelted with strawberry tarts* =_=; I'll try to find the time tomorrow to write it...but I'll be adding a bunch of pictures to my site's gallery tomorrow and Tuesday. You can visit my site: http://mine.at/Bakura sometime then to see high-quality pictures of Ryou and Bakura! ^________^  
  
Well, now that you know who the first surprise guest is...why not take a guess at who #2 is gonna be? That character will appear in either the next chapter or Chapter 5. And yes, there will be bashing of that character as well...in fact, I think I'll have someone kill that character. Ah yes, I know who will do the job. XD 'Nara!  
  
~*~Silver~*~ 


	4. FUNNY BUNNY OF DOOM!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: ^________^ *Dies of happiness-overload* THANK YOU!!! Oh my Ra, I have 20 reviews after 3 chapters! FWEE!  
  
Erm, anyway, in reply to Rykaena's second review...yes, DID would make a whole lot more sense than ADD. ^_^; Hehe.  
  
To BakaNeko-Chan, I can't quite help what Isis says because...well, THEY do the acting, and I write the script. Oh wait, then I could help what Isis is saying, couldn't I? X_X;;  
  
And to DustBunny...yesh, I am ebil. Evil. O_o;  
  
And now, ON WITH THE STORY!!! ((Bet you're all wondering whom Seto has to kiss, eh, EH?!))  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Seto: (((O)))_(((O)))  
  
Yugi: O_O;  
  
Ryou: =_=;  
  
Isis: ((Snicker))  
  
Mai: ((Sighs with relief))  
  
Everyone else, except for the "lucky" someone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: OH MY RA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SERVES YOU RIGHT, KAIBA!!! WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND!!! Woo hoo!!!  
  
Seto: (((O)))_(((O)))  
  
Serenity: ((Stops laughing)) Ummm, Seto, you okay?  
  
Seto: (((O)))_(((O))) Ok...? OK?! HOW THE HELL SHOULD I BE F****** OK?! HUH?!  
  
Serenity: Just trying to help...sheesh.  
  
All eyes turn toward the lucky winner...  
  
Pegasus: (^_^) Yea!  
  
Tea: And all you people thought it was me, didn't you? Hehe... ((Hides the script she "improved"))  
  
Pegasus leans toward Seto, who is hysterically screaming. He bolts for the door, but Yami and Bakura grab him before he can escape and pin him to the ground.  
  
Seto: ;_; Please, I beg of you, for the love of God, LET ME GOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Yami & Bakura: Uh uh.  
  
Yami: You been a thorn in my side from Episode 1. It's about time you get what you deserve.  
  
Bakura: And you've just been a big pain in the ass ever since Ryou and I met you. Besides, I haven't seen anything this entertaining since I caught Cleopatra taking a bath.  
  
Yami: (O_o;)  
  
Isis: ((Fuming)) Hey, I'll have you know that Cleo was a very good friend of mine! Oh DARE you do something like that, you perv.  
  
Bakura: I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Icy.  
  
Isis: (-.-;) What did you call me?  
  
Bakura: Icy. You're so cold that the name fits you perfectly.  
  
Ryou: ((Warning)) That probably wasn't a very smart thing to say, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: And who's gonna hurt me? Malik is still locked in the closet and Y/M doesn't give a shi---?!  
  
Yami: ((Choking him)) I'LL TEACH YOU TO INSULT ISHIZU!  
  
Bakura: (X_x;)  
  
Seto tries to make a break for it, but Pegasus, who has been messing around with something this whole time, pounces on him. He sits on his chest. EGAD! HE'S DRESSED LIKE THE FUNNY BUNNY OF DOOM!!! OH DEAR RA SAVE US! O_O;;;;;;  
  
Seto: ((Screaming)) (O)o(O);;  
  
Pegasus: ((Wiggles bunny booty)) (^_^) Having fun, Kaiba-boy?  
  
Because this fanfiction is rated PG-13, we will now leave these two out of the story for a while. You can let you sick minds visualize that part of the story. O_o; I need some aspirin, or a new computer. Oy vai.  
  
Joey: ((Blinks)) Ok... ((snickers one last time)) ...ok ten, it's mah turn.  
  
Joey spins the bottle, and who should it land on. Oh don't worry, it's a good thing. ^_^  
  
Mai: (O_O;)  
  
Joey: (O_O;)  
  
Tristan: (^_^) Awww, how cuuuute!  
  
Joey & Mai: ((Stare at him))  
  
Tristan: What? I think it's cute that the bottle landed on Mai and that Joey just happens to like...- ((Joey's hand covers his mouth before he can reveal more)) (^_~)  
  
Mai: ((Sighs, trying to look ticked off)) Oh well then, I did agree to play this game, so I guess I have to kiss you...  
  
Before Joey can say anything, Mai gives Joey and deep and passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
Everyone: n_n Cuuuute!  
  
Tea: (O_O;) Erm, Mai, you can stop kissing Joey now.  
  
Mai: ((O))_((O)) Oh, ok. ((Stops kissing Joey, who passes out like Tristan did earlier))  
  
Yugi: Well, I guess that's it for Spin The Bottle.  
  
Ryou: Hey wait a minute, Yugi! Some of us haven't spun yet.  
  
Yugi: Hmmm. Well... ((Looks for his yami. Finds him passed out on top of a very-bruised Bakura)) (O_O) Erm, I don't think Yami will be playing for a while...But, you haven't gone yet, Ryou, and neither has Tea...  
  
Ryou: (O_O;;;) ((Cough)) Uh, you know what, Yugi? I think we should stop playing now.  
  
Yugi: ((Looking a little relieved)) Okay then! ((Stands up)) So, everyone, what are we going to play next?  
  
Pegasus: ((Still in his Funny Bunny of Doom outfit)) Oh, oh, I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!  
  
Yugi: (._.) ((Looks down at Pegasus's lower half, where he is exposing his pale legs, no tights)) ((GULP! Thinking: No dirty thoughts. No dirty thoughts. Think about nice things. Like sugar...sugar's sweet. Just like Tea. Tea very sweet. Especially when she was cheering for me at Duelist Kingdom. Duelist Kingdom, Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus...ARGH!))  
  
Serenity: Hey, that sounds like a great idea!  
  
Yami: ((Now awake and grinning)) Oh yes, that should be QUITE fun. Hehe... ((Thinking: Now I'll know the truth...oh wait))  
  
Yami turns to Bakura, and gives him a good slap on the face. Bakura wakes, enraged and about to murder Yami, when Yami whispers something into his ear. For a few seconds, he looks like he's still going to kill Yami, but then his expression changes to one of confusion, surprise, then of...evil. (^_^) The two quickly run out of the living room, down the hall, and unlock the door to the closet. Using their millenium items ((three against one, you do the math)), they overpower Malik and Y/M, dragging them into the living room with them. Both are grinning like maniacs, while the two tan Egyptians look around with disdain and ever-so-faint signs of fear.  
  
Bakura: (^______^) Ok, let's play!  
  
Ryou: (=_=) Bloody hell.  
  
Everyone sits in a circle again. Well, except for Joey. He begins to throw random objects at Seto, and doesn't manage to revive him until a vase ((hey, the pillows just weren't doing it)) was chucked at him.  
  
Seto: ((Sitting up)) AWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Joey: (^__________________^) My crownin' achievement in life, baby!  
  
The two join the circle ((Seto and Joey WERE seperated, hehe)), and the game began.  
  
Yugi: I guess I'll go first again...ummm, Yami.  
  
Yami: Hmmm? Wha-...oh, false.  
  
Yugi: (=_=;) Yami, this is TRUTH or DARE, not true or false. Sheesh.  
  
Yami: ((Grumbles)) Fine, truth.  
  
Yugi: (^_^) I was hoping you would say that.  
  
Yami: (O_O;) You were?  
  
Yugi: Yup! Ok...((is about to give an answer, when he is stopped by Tea))  
  
Tea: Yugi, don't just ask him something obvious! Ask him something REALLY interesting.  
  
Yugi: ('_') Interesting?  
  
Yami: ((Glaring at Ms. Friendshit - Credit goes to Saturn Imp. Very creative! ^_^)) STOP PUTTING DIRTY THOUGHTS INTO MY AIBOU'S LITTLE PINEAPPLE HEAD!  
  
Tea: (-_-;)  
  
Yugi: (O_O) Ok...ummm, Yami. If Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Isis were going to fall off a cliff, and you could only save one of them, who would you save?  
  
Yami: ((Thinking for a while...))  
  
Girls: ((Glaring at him))  
  
Joey & Malik: ((Glaring at him))  
  
Yami: ((Still thinking...))  
  
............  
  
Yami: Why would they be in a situation where they would fall of a cliff?  
  
Everyone: ((Anime fall!))  
  
Yugi: ((Slaps forehead)) YAMIIIIIIII!!! Just answer the question!  
  
Yami: (^_^) Isis then.  
  
Isis: (^ - ^) ((Kissy kissy))  
  
Yami: =D  
  
Joey: ((Holding back an enraged Malik))  
  
Malik: GET YOUR F****** FACE OFF MY SISTER'S, ASSHOLE!  
  
Joey: Sheesh, Malik, ya get all worked up just 'cuz someone's kissin' ya sis?  
  
Malik: ((Glaring at Joey)) Wouldn't you?  
  
Joey: ((Looks a little angry)) Sure I would! What, ya tink I dun care 'bout mah own sis?!  
  
Malik: ((Grins)) Then you might like to know that some people have been trying to woo your little sister...hehe.  
  
Joey: ((Grabs Malik)) Whaddya say, psycho?!  
  
Malik: ((Still grinning)) I'll tell you...but first, what would you do to those losers when you found out?  
  
Joey: ((Shaking fist)) Why, I'd...I'd...I'd beat the crap outta dem, that's what!  
  
Malik: ((Shakes head)) No good. You need to do something worse to them?  
  
Joey: ((Blink. Lets go of Malik)) Worse? What could be worse 'en dat?  
  
Malik grins even more, and begins to whisper his plans to Joey...  
  
Joey: ((Snicker))  
  
Mai: ((Sitting next to Joey)) What are you laughing about?  
  
Joey: ((Snickers)) Listen...  
  
Joey whispers the plan to Mai, who in turns begins to grin.  
  
And so, while everyone else is watching Yami and Isis, who still haven't stopped kissing, Malik, Joey, and Mai sneak away, to gather the materials they'll need to put their plan into play...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
^_^ End of Chapter 4! Hope you guys liked. Oh, and if/when you review, please PLEASE take a guess at who Surprise Guest #2 is gonna be! *HINT* Mokuba is involved with this character. ^.^; Ehehe...  
  
Like I said, I will try to update tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I will be able to, because of all the work I am putting into my site's gallery. To visit my site, the URL is: http://mine.at/Bakura ^_^ And I just got 500 hits yesterday morning! WOO HOO!!! ^________^ 'Nara!  
  
~*~Silver~*~ 


	5. The TellTale Marshmellow!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!! Hehe. I will be here for the weekend ((I will try to get another chapter up during that time)), for half of next week, and then for two weeks straight! Yea! ^_^  
  
Ok, now to reply to some reviews:  
  
Panda X. Bear: I know who the next guest is... hehehehehe... *evil grin* :D  
  
Me: *Duct-tapes her mouth shut* ^_^ And the rest of you will find out in Chapter 6!  
  
LiLianJieGurl: love the grouping of mai, joey and malik as the sneaky planners!  
  
Me: ^_^ I'm glad someone likes it besides me. I think Mai and Joey would do fairly well on their own, but they need a professional ((Malik, duh!)) to give them some pointers. Hehe.  
  
Saturn Imp: (grinning) I liked your web site. The Ryou pics are so KAWAII!  
  
Me: ^_________^ The Change of Heart pictures are my favorite! But, then again, I like all the piccies! ^^  
  
Ok, enough of that. So now, after a whole week *GASP!* of waiting, here's Chapter 5!  
  
WAIT! Ahem, one last thing. I will, in a week or so, release the first chapter of a new LOTR fanfiction I came up with a few days ago. It's original, hopefully funny enough, and...A HIGH-SCHOOL FANFIC!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *Cough-cough* Anyway, just a pre-warning: it will have some content that will make it...well, on the edge of PG-13...ness. There will be talk of certain "adult" things. Nothing too bad, though! ^_^ Ok, for real now...ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yami and Isis FINALLY stop kissing. The others, now feeling a bit sick, have decided to call it quits ((for now. XD )) and go outside to watch the sunset.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Too bad they didn't have sliding glass doors back in Ancient Egypt.  
  
Bakura: ((Rubbing nose)) What the hell?!  
  
Ryou: (=_=;) You need to slide the door open, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: (O_O) What door?!  
  
Ryou: ((Knocks on glass))  
  
Bakura: Smart ass.  
  
Ryou: ('_') Why do you always have to be mean to me?  
  
Bakura: Why do you always have to ask dumb questions? Let's go outside already.  
  
Bakura turns around to say something to Malik, and notices he is no longer there. Mai and Joey have disappeared as well. Confused, he blinks, and looks around a bit more, then shrugs and walks into the backyard, along with Ryou, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Serenity, Yami, Isis, and Y/M. Pegasus has also disappeared.  
  
Yugi: ((Running toward a shed in the corner of the backyard)) Hey, I know what we can do, guys! Let's roast some marshmellows. Then we can make s'mores!  
  
Yami: (O_O;) But...aren't marshmellows nearly all sugar?  
  
Yugi: ((Shrugs)) The only thing I know is how to play Duel Monsters.  
  
Yami: Actually, aibou, I'm the one that duels around here. You just talk to me during the duel and distract me and make me screw up. If you hadn't been talking to me while I was battling Kaiba back at Duelist Kingdom, I would have beat him.  
  
Yugi: But, Yami, if you had beat Seto, his might have died!  
  
Yami: So?  
  
Yugi: (-_-)  
  
Tristan: Sounds like a good idea to me! While we're at it, we could tell ghost stories, too!  
  
Ryou: Uh, g-g-ghost stories...?  
  
Tristan: (^_^) Sure! We could all take turns, and decide whose story is the best when we've all gone!  
  
Bakura: (^___________________^)  
  
Y/M: ((Thinking: Damn. It's times like this I wish I was the aibou. That Millenium Rod would be great for this...))  
  
After Yugi runs back into the house to grab some marshmellows and graham crackers ((the chocolate was hidden away in a secret place. Yami had to wait until Yugi left before he could sneak in and grab some)). Then, as the sun slowly sets, those outside circle around the campfire.  
  
Serenity: Now we just need to light the fire, and we can start!  
  
Bakura: ((Playing with the matches))  
  
Tea: ((Shudders, and leans against Yugi)) Has he always been this scary, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Ummm, there's nothing scary about what Bakura's doing, Tea.  
  
Bakura finally gets a match lit, and watches the flame flicker on the tip. He grins psychotically, watching it...and the flame moves down the match.  
  
Bakura: ((Getting burned)) (O)_(O) Crap. ((Lets out a yelp, and drops the match...on Seto's trenchcoat))  
  
Seto:  
  
Bakura: .........  
  
Seto:  
  
Bakura: (O_O)???  
  
Seto: *Sniff?*  
  
Bakura: (^_^)  
  
Seto: (((O)))_(((O)));; Aiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Yami: Wow, and you'd figure Seto would be the smartest one.  
  
After taking several minutes to put out Seto's trenchcoat ((which was now a burnt rag hanging around his shoulders)), they determined the rules of the story-telling contest.  
  
Yugi: Everyone will tell the scariest ghost story they know. Once that person is done, the one to his or her right will start, and so on and so forth, until we've all gone around. At the end of every story, we'll rate it with a thumbs up or thumbs down. Whoever gets the best score will win.  
  
Y/M: So those are the rules?  
  
Yugi: Yup!  
  
Y/M: Psssh, those rules suck.  
  
Yami: ((Growls)) I think they're fine.  
  
Tea: Yeah, what's wrong with them?  
  
Y/M: You gotta have a prize for the person who wins, me. Heh.  
  
Bakura: ((Narrows eyes)) Say what?  
  
Y/M: The winner needs to get something special. That way everyone will try their hardest to win, and tell the scariest stories they know.  
  
Duke: Good idea. So let's write down what everyone wants if they win. Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Hmmm, I think I'd like to have someone do my homework for me for the rest of the year.  
  
Yugi: (O_O) For the rest of the YEAR?!  
  
Ryou: (^_^) Mmmm hmmm.  
  
Duke: Ok. Yugi?  
  
Yugi: If I win, Yami has to clean my room.  
  
Yami: My dear aibou, I already clean your room, every day!  
  
Yugi: So you'll clean my room, and...wear a maid's outfit while you do it!  
  
Yami: (=_=;)  
  
Duke: And you, Yami?  
  
Yami: Hmmm...((looks over at Isis))...hehe. If I win, Isis has to dress up like an Egyptian princess for a week.  
  
Isis: *Blushes* Ehehe...Fine then. If I win...then...then...I don't know, come back to me, Duke.  
  
Duke: Alright then. Seto?  
  
Seto: If I win, the rabid Egyptian's gotta buy me a new trenchcoat.  
  
Bakura: Which one, Yami or Y/M?  
  
Seto: (-_-;) You, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: (O_O) But...but...  
  
Ryou: Oh come on, Bakura. You've stolen enough stuff that you could easily pay for three new trenchcoats!  
  
Bakura: ((Grumbles))  
  
Duke: ((Smiles)) And YOU, Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Hmmm...how about you do everything I tell you to do for a month, Duke?  
  
Duke: (^_^) Well, ok.  
  
Serenity: You sure you're alright with that?  
  
Duke: (^_^) Of course, Serenity!  
  
Serenity: That means you'll change Joey for me?  
  
Duke: (^_^) I'll...what? (O_O;;;)  
  
Serenity: (^________^) Oh Duke, you're so nice!  
  
Duke: ((Grumbles)) Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Yeah. If I win, you and Seto have to purposely lose against me in a game, and acknowledge that I am the King of Games! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: (=_=;) I worked hard for that title.  
  
Bakura: Ha, riiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Duke: Erg, fine, Tristan. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: (^_^) Easy! I get to be pharoah!  
  
Y/M: Hey, no fair! I was going to say that!  
  
Bakura: ((Sticks out tongue))  
  
Y/M: ((Grumbles)) Curse you to Hell, you psychotic albino.  
  
Yami: Do I get any say in this?  
  
Bakura: Hell no!  
  
Yami: (=_=;) Alright then.  
  
Duke: So, Y/M, what about you?  
  
Y/M: If I win, I get to kill the Pharoah.  
  
Yami: _;  
  
Duke: And if I win, Seto has to start a tournament for Dungeon Dice Monsters, and I get to be in charge!  
  
Seto: (-_-) Fine. Let's just get started already.  
  
Tea: Hey wait! You didn't ask me what I get if I win, Duke!  
  
Duke: What, you want brains if you win? Besides, you're Ms. Friendship. You wouldn't know any ghost stories.  
  
Tea: But I can come up with one!  
  
Duke: I'm sure you can, Tea. But anyway, what would you want?  
  
Tea: If I win, I get a kiss from all the boys here.  
  
Bakura: (O_O) Awww, hell no!  
  
Y/M: (X_X) That's just disgusting!  
  
Seto: Vile.  
  
Yugi: (^_^) OK!  
  
And so, now that the rules have been decided, the ghost story-telling contest will begin! Of course, the Three Stooges have slipped off unnoticed, and Pegasus is still missing, but that's about it. Nothing TOO bad could happen...right?  
  
Isis: Hey, I didn't get to tell Duke what I wanted if I won!  
  
Duke: Oh well, just tell us afterward...if you win.  
  
Bakura: ((Snorts)) Fat chance.  
  
Isis: ((Glares at him)) I stand just as good of a chance as everyone else here!  
  
Yami: ((Chuckles a little)) Kitten, it's sweet that you want to play too, but this game is mine to win.  
  
Y/M: You're both wrong. I'm winning this game.  
  
Isis: ((Thinking to herself: Fine, I'll show all three of you. I know a story that can still make Malik wet himself. I just hope you guys don't get too upset...hehe))  
  
O_O Ok, I take it back. We're all gonna die. *Runs for her bomb shelter*  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
^_^ And end of Chapter 5! I know, it was really boring, but I had to set it up for Chapter 6...and I'm going to spend more than 1 hour on that chapter, so it'll be nice and long.  
  
Hey, I found out how to do a cool Pegasus face from my friend, Pegasus! //^_@\\ Hehe. Fun, huh?  
  
*Yawns* So, I'm going to call it a night, and get up early in the morning to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Then, I'll get started on the 6th chapter, update my site, and brainstorm some more for my LOTR fanfic. 'Nara! 


	6. I See Dead People, AND CHOCOLATE!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Wha...?! No reviews? *Sniff* ;_; Awww...oh well, I knew it was going to be a boring chapter, so I guess I should have expected a very quiet couple of days...oh well! That means I'll just have to write a good chapter! Now...let's see...ideas, ideas, ideas...ah yes! Hehe, ok, guys, ON WITH OUR STORY!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Tea begins her ghost story...  
  
Tea: It all began one cold, winter day. I was walking home from school, when all of a sudden, a strong breeze blow my hat off my head. I ran to go get it, and when I bent over to pick it up, I saw...((suspense...lean towards your computer screen everyone))...A GHOST!  
  
Yugi & Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Bakura: ((Looking around nervously))  
  
Y/M: Hah! Ghosts! There's no such thing as a ghost, Ms. Friendshit.  
  
Tea: ((Furious)) YES THERE IS!!! He looked down my shirt, that pervert! And when I tried to slap him, he dissolved, and blew away with my hat. I still haven't gotten it back!  
  
Bakura: ((Whistling to himself nervously, sweating. Murmurs very quietly to himself)) GottaremembertothrowthatthingawaywhenIgethome.  
  
Seto: ((Looking at Bakura)) ............?  
  
Bakura: ............what?  
  
Seto: ((Sigh))  
  
Tea: So? What did you guys think?  
  
Yugi: That was scary, Tea! ((Thinking: I'll kill that ghost, if I ever meet him. How dare he look down Tea's shirt...though, I wonder if...aaaaaaaaah!)) *SLAP!* ((Thinking: ouch...))  
  
Everyone: ..................?  
  
Yami: (O_O;)  
  
Ryou: Yes, very scary story, Tea!  
  
Y/M: What?! You call that scary?! She made that up as she went along! Boooooooooring!  
  
In the end, Yugi and Ryou are the only ones that think the story is scary. Tea storms away, muttering about all the horrible things she will do to them in the very-near future. Then it's Ryou's turn.  
  
Ryou: ((Ending his story...sorry, but I want to keep this fanfic PG-13. -_-; )) ...and when I woke up, Bakura was lying in bed next to me!!!  
  
Everyone except Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Yami: I think...I think I'm, going to, be sick.  
  
Serenity: (O_O) Not on me!  
  
Isis: Or me... ((inches away from him))  
  
Y/M: Man, Bakura, I knew you were messed up, but THAT is more than I'd like to know!  
  
Seto: ((Nods)) If you're really gay, Bakura, I don't know why you refused to kiss Duke earlier...I'd think you'd enjoy something like that.  
  
Bakura: (=_=;) I swear to Ra, you guys, it really WASN'T like that!!!  
  
Yugi: ((Passed out next to Yami))  
  
Tristan: ((Looking very pale)) Riiiiiiiiiiight, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Shut the hell up, point dexter!  
  
Tristan: ;_; You're mean!  
  
Bakura: (^_^) Mean, but NOT gay!  
  
Everyone, except for Tea, who is still gone, and Yugi, end up giving Ryou's story a thumbs-up.  
  
Bakura: ((Trying to get to an unconscience Yugi)) WAKE UP, YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!!! VOTE, DAMN IT, VOTE!!!  
  
Seto & Duke: ((Holding him back)) (=_=) (O_O)  
  
After calming Bakura down, Y/M starts his story...  
  
Y/M: It all began with a man named Bob.  
  
Isis: Bob?  
  
Y/M: Yeah, Bob. He worked for Kids' WB. He was in charge of translating the episodes coming from Japan into English, so the brats in America could watch the life story of a dumb-ass pharoah.  
  
Yami: Hmmmmm...wonder what his name is...I'd like to meet him someday...  
  
Serenity: Oh brother. Yami, my BROTHER is smarter than you are!  
  
Tristan: My dear Serenity, I beg to differ.  
  
Serenity: Oh, shut up.  
  
Y/M: Well, there was another man who worked on the translating of episodes as well. His name was Billy.  
  
Seto: Billy?  
  
Y/M: Yeah, Billy. So, a week or so ago, Bob and Billy were getting ready to translate the first episode starring yours truly, when the two got into a big argument about how I should sound in the dub.  
  
Bakura: Who bloody cares?  
  
Rabid Fan Girl: ME, DAMN IT, MEEEEEEEEE!!! ((Drools))  
  
Bakura: ((O))_((O)) Never mind then...hey, who let HER in?!  
  
Everyone: ((Shrugs))  
  
Seto: Oh wait, that's Tea, guys.  
  
Yami: It is? Ewww, that's gross. Tea, and Y/M?!  
  
Yugi: ((Reviving)) What about Tea and Y/M?!  
  
Yami: (O_O) Uh, erm, NOTHING, my dear aibou! ((Covers his eyes))  
  
Yugi: ..............? ((Thinking: Chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate!!!!!))  
  
Malik: ((Looking sick)) *Cough-cough-psycho* Errr, anyway, see, the two had never done anything except translate. Then they would give the script to some kids with annoying voices, and a couple adults with OCD, but with all those crazy kids around, I can't blame them. Turns out the guy who was supposed to be doing my voice was sick, and couldn't do it, so the director said that one of them could do the voice instead. And that's what they were arguing about.  
  
Duke: Did either one of them have a sexy voice like yours, Y/M?  
  
Everyone: .............  
  
Duke: (=_=;) No guys, I didn't mean it that way...  
  
Bakura: (^_^) I'M gay, huh?  
  
Serenity: Well, I was actually going to consider going out with you, Duke, but now I just can't see that happening.  
  
Duke: ................shit.  
  
Tristan: So what did they do, Y/M?  
  
Y/M: Well, the two got into such a big argument, and were screaming and yelling at each other for such a long time, that they wore their voices out.  
  
Yami: But then who did your voice, Y/M?  
  
Y/M: That bastard who played the Green Goblin in Spiderman.  
  
Bakura: ................ *Snort* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone except Y/M: HAAHAAHAAHAAHAA!!! (^-^) (^_^) (^_^) (^^) (^-^) (^_^) (^-^)  
  
Y/M: Grrrr...*Millenium Rod turns into dagger* Diiiiiiiiiiiie!!!  
  
Bakura: (O_O;) Yipe!  
  
Bakura is chased out of the room, a crazed Y/M close behind. Everyone is laughing too hard to give Y/M any votes, so after a while, Yami starts his story...  
  
Yami: It all started with a terrible thunderstorm. It being Saturday morning, Yugi watched some cartoons for a few hours, but as soon as he found out that he couldn't go outside...  
  
**Going back in time...**  
  
Yugi: (O)_(O); Wha.........?!  
  
Yami: You heard me, aibou. No going outside today. Our hair works as the perfect lightning rod.  
  
Yugi: But...but...but...-Tea! ;_;  
  
Yami: Sorry kiddo, but it's just too risky. You'll have to stay inside today and play games.  
  
Yugi: ((Sighs)) ok...  
  
Time passes...  
  
Yami: ((Thinking: Hmmm...it's awfully quiet around here...wonder what Yugi's doing)) Yugi?  
  
Silence.  
  
Yami: ('_';) Yugi?!  
  
Silence.  
  
Yami: ............  
  
He gets up to search the house and game shop ((which is closed. Why, I don't know))  
  
Yami: ((Enters the kitchen)) O_________O;;  
  
**Back to the future...**  
  
Yami: And there was my aibou...with chocolate wrappers...((suspense...lean AWAY from your computers!))...ALL OVER THE FLOOR!!!  
  
Seto: (O__________O;) My worst nightmare come true!!!  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Yugi: (=_=;) Oh come on you guys, it wasn't THAT much chocolate...just a bag or two of Hershey's fun size bars.  
  
Yami: Heh. After that, I had to hide all the chocolate we bought. Later, I had to hide all the coffee and Coca-Cola too, but that's another story.  
  
Isis: Scary......and disturbing. Hold me. ((Cries))  
  
Yami: ((Pats her back)) There, there now. Everything will be alright, my dear.  
  
Seto: ((Clears throat)) Ok then, voting?  
  
Everyone votes except for Y/M and Bakura, who still haven't come back, and Tea, who is still missing. Oh well, we don't need her around anyway! ^_^  
  
Seto: Fine then. I'll begin my story...  
  
Seto is about to start his story, when a loud crash comes from inside the house.  
  
Seto: ((Blinks)) NOW what? ((Walking toward the bathroom, where the crash came from. Flings the door open)) Can't a guy tell a story in... (O______________________O;;;) WHAT THE F****** HELL...?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone runs over to look.  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Yami: (X_X) THAT'S IT, I AM DEFINITELY GONNA BE SICK NOW!!!  
  
Yugi: Ewww...  
  
Seto: WHY, WHY, WHY?!?! MOOOOKUUUUBAAAA!!!?!  
  
Mokuba is finally back, but now he's in the bathroom KISSING, oh my...  
  
Silver: ((Throws up)) There goes my lunch... anyway...  
  
Mokuba: ((Sigh)) Well Seto, you told me to keep myself busy so I wouldn't bug you while you were working on your projects...  
  
Seto: ((Has already passed out))  
  
Rebecca: Ewww! Moky, some insane fanfic author puked all over Teddy!  
  
Y/M and Bakura fly towards the others.  
  
Bakura: (O____________O) GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Everyone runs to the left or right. Bakura turns at the last second, as Y/M throws the dagger at him. It sails past and...  
  
Rebecca: (X_X) ouch...  
  
Mokuba ((or rather, MOKY)): AAAAAH! Rebecca, nooooooo!!!  
  
Moky holds a dying Rebecca in his arms.  
  
Moky: Oh, my dear sweet Rebecca...why you? Why now? I love you! Please...don't die...  
  
Rebecca: Moky, I'm not dying. The dagger hit Teddy. See?  
  
Y/M: Huh? ((Stomps over to Rebecca, and yanks the dagger out of Teddy)) Give me that! Sheesh...  
  
Turns around, and sees Tea drooling, blocking the doorway.  
  
Y/M: (O_O;) Aw crap. Ummm, guys, a little help?  
  
Guys: -Gone-  
  
Tea: (*_*) Yaaaamiiii...Maaaaliiiik...coooome to meeee...heeheehee...  
  
Y/M drops his dagger and somehow slips past Tea. Tea is about to follow him when she sees Rebecca on the floor.  
  
Tea: ((Narrows eyes)) And who the hell are you?  
  
Rebecca: I'm Moky's girlfriend.  
  
Tea: Then...what were doing with Y/M?  
  
Rebecca: Ummm, nothing.  
  
Tea: ((Thinks for a while)) LIAR!!! YOU COULDN'T BE MOKUBA'S GIRLFRIEND!!! HE'S NOT CUTE ENOUGH TO GET ONE!!!  
  
Moky: Hey! Come on, Tea, I thought we were friends!  
  
Tea: ((Picks up dagger, grinning evilly)) Oh yessss, Mokuba. We're still friendssss...friends good, friends veeeery gooood...  
  
Rebecca: (O_O) ???  
  
Tea: DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!  
  
I won't go into the graphic details but...  
  
Everyone: ((Stops when they hear a loud, wavering scream, that is abruptly cut off)) ............Y/M?  
  
Y/M: ((Running toward them)) Nope...awww crap, I dropped the dagger getting away from Ms. Friendshit. Oh, by the way, thanks for helping me back there.  
  
Tristan: No problem.  
  
Bakura: (=_=;)  
  
Serenity: Baka...  
  
Tea: ((Emerging, hands holding a bloody dagger)) Huuu...huuu...huuuuuuuuya!  
  
Yugi: (O_O) ((Calls 9-1-1)) Erm, yes, this is Yugi Motou...there's a girl here who just killed another girl, and I'm going on chocolate withdrawal...ok, thank you very much...  
  
In a few minutes, the police have arrived, charged Tea with murder, and have taken her away...faaaaar away...  
  
Yami: Yugi, you called the police on the girl you love?  
  
Yugi: Yes, Yami, but for a very good reason. You see, once I found out Tea loved Y/M, and not me anymore, I really didn't care what happened to her anymore.  
  
Yami: Well, ok. At least we don't have to worry about HER anymore.  
  
Silver: YEA!  
  
Everyone: .................  
  
Seto: Uh, Mokuba, can I count that as my horror story.  
  
Mokuba: Sure, but only if I can have some s'mores and tell my own horror story.  
  
Seto: Sure. Now come on guys, let's go back outside...some people still haven't told their stories.  
  
And so, leaving a bloody Rebecca in the bathroom, Pegasus...somewhere, and Joey, Mai, and Malik now working on the bedrooms, the gang goes back outside to finish their contest...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
^_^ And so, the end of Chapter 6! Hope you all liked that, and I hope it made up for the crappy 5th chapter that no one reviewed on. Now, I'm going to be here for another 2 days, so hopefully, I can make another chapter by then. This one took 90 minutes, my longest yet! Please R&R, C&C, etc. 'Nara!  
  
~*~Silver~*~ 


	7. Yo Ho, Yo Ho, The YamiFolk Go To Hell!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: *Grins* 33 reviews. You guys make me so happy! ^________^ Ok, replying to some reviews:  
  
BakaNeko-Chan: What exactly did Ryou tell as his story . . . ^-^' ' ' ' '  
  
Me: O_O; Uh, I really don't want to say here, but no, Bakura is not gay, it was just a big misunderstanding involving some sake ((Japanese alcohol)).  
  
Dustbunny690: Great chap. Bakura the ghost looking down Teas shirt, um and then him with Ryou i'm confused id he gay here or not. (heasd hurts from all the sick Bakura things.) But i could see him lookig down Teas shirt. lol. ^^  
  
Me: Ok, well like I said above, Bakura isn't gay. *Huggles him protectively* And I thought someone would like that...  
  
Saturn Imp: O_O Tea is EVIL!  
  
Me: DUH!!! ^^ lol.  
  
Akitosohma: Tea is gone, Mokuba is acting weird...I like it!  
  
Me: ^-^ Yea!  
  
Ok, that's it then. And on, ON WITH THE STORY!!! *Munches on a cookie* Hehe...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Tea, Ryou, Y/M, and Yami have told their stories so far. Seto started to tell everyone about Mokuba and Rebecca again, but he was quickly gagged and thrown to the side before he could get in too many details. Anyway, it was Duke's turn...  
  
Duke: It all started one dark, stormy evening. I was in my shop, tossing some dice around in a bored manner, when I heard someone knocking at my shop door. I could hear a woman's voice screaming above the shrieking wind. I ran as quickly as I could toward the door, and let her in. Gawd, was she a beauty! Long, blonde hair, skimpy outfit, purple eyes. Her make-up was smeared, but she still looked beautiful underneath. And that's when I met my first, true love.  
  
Bakura: ((Grinning like an idiot)) Did you guys do it?  
  
Ryou: (O_____O;;) BAKURA!?!  
  
Duke: ((Glares)) Of COURSE!!! No one can resist my charm.  
  
Serenity: (=_=;) I can.  
  
Tristan: ((Clearing his throat)) Erm, Duke, did you find out the woman's name, by any chance?  
  
Duke: Well, she was just a one-nighter, but yeah, I think her name was May. Something like that.  
  
Tristan: Mai?  
  
Duke: YEA! That's it!  
  
Tristan: (O)_(O) Oh shit.  
  
Yami: (O_O;;) You just might not want to mention that story around Joey, Duke.  
  
Duke: ((Shrugs))  
  
Isis: Hey wait, what was scary about THAT?!  
  
Duke: Er...good question. (-_-;)  
  
Everyone gives Duke a thumbs-down, and they move on to Yugi.  
  
Yugi: ...and when I woke up in the morning, my grandfather was breathing heavily over me, and he kept on chanting, "Yami...Yaaaaaaaamiiiiiiii..."!!!  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Isis: ((Looks at Yami with pity)) Oh, you poor, poor thing.  
  
Yami: ((Cries)) It's true. Oh so true. I completely forgot about what that dirty old man did to me! ((Hugs Isis))  
  
Everyone votes for Yugi, except for Seto, who is still tied up, watching in horror as Mokuba eats s'more after s'more, seemingly forgetting about Rebecca. Then it was Serenity's turn. She proceeds to tell everyone about her experience at the hospital, and how it was so scary for her, not being able to see.  
  
Serenity: So? What did you guys think?  
  
Bakura: ((Asleep))  
  
Y/M: ((Asleep))  
  
Seto: ((Also asleep))  
  
Ryou and Yugi: ((Clap uncertainly))  
  
Tristan: ((Crying)) Oh, Serenity! You're an angel sent from Heaven to help me through these hard times we live in! Always, ALWAYS, I will cherish this story!  
  
Tristan is the only one that ends up voting for Serenity, but hey, I wouldn't, either. *Nod* Then it's Tristan's turn.  
  
Tristan: ...So, you know, Yugi, Tea, Ryou, and I are looking for Joey, and we haven't seen him for HOURS. We enter this cave, see, and...  
  
He continues to tell about the booby traps set for the four of them ((that happens to be my favorite episode of all time! XD;; Ryou is sooooo funny, and completely out of character. ^_^;; )). Ryou and Yugi instantly give it a thumbs-up, but no one else really seems to think it's scary. Then it's on to Bakura...((sorry I've been cutting the stories short, but I want to get to my big idea before I forget it... =_=; ))  
  
Bakura: ...((glares at everyone menacingly, fangs bared and red eyes glowing))...  
  
Everyone: OO;;;;;;  
  
Everyone votes for him, because they've been scared shitless. Well, except for Seto, who is still tied up.  
  
Bakura: ((Lunges)) DIIIIIIIIIE, PATHETIC MORTAL!!!  
  
Seto: ((Gagged)) (O________________O;;) Mrrph mmm muuuummmmr!?!  
  
Seto gets the crap beat out of him, so now he can't even raise his thumb from his hand. Oh well. Serves you right, baka.  
  
Bakura: ((Glaring at me))  
  
Silver: .......................  
  
Yugi: Well, that's everyone. Now, I guess we can all go inside and...  
  
Isis: Hey, wait! You're forgetting about me!  
  
Y/M: ((Groans)) Isis, we don't want to hear any more girls' stories! Frankly, they all suck!  
  
Isis: (*_*;) B-b-but...I wanna...TELL MY STORYYY!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Bakura: ((Cringing)) TURN IT OFF!!! TURN IT OFF, DAMN IT!!!  
  
Yami: ((Grabbing her shoulders)) Ok sweetie you can tell your lovely little story then we'll all go inside ok OKAY?!  
  
Isis: (^)_(^) Ok!  
  
Everyone: Falls, anime-style!  
  
Isis: It all started one cold, foggy night, 5000 years ago. I was standing on my balcony, looking out at the city, when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I whirled around, and there was the pharoah. ((Winks at Yami suggestively))  
  
Y/M: ((Catches the wink)) (O_______O;) Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Say what?!  
  
Yami: ((Growls)) You wanna make something of it, blondie?!  
  
Y/M: Bring it on, bitch!  
  
The two go into an all-out fight, while Isis continues to tell her story. After a few minutes, Y/M is unconscience ((even though I feel he's stronger physically than Yami, but oh well, he cheated)).  
  
Isis: And the next night, as I was waiting for my love to come for me, I felt a hand on my shoulder. But this hand was hot to my skin, not cool and pleasant like my love's. I turned around, and there was the infamous thief, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: (^_^) That's me!  
  
Yami: (._.) Say what?  
  
Bakura: (O_O;;) Uh oh.  
  
Once again, an all-out fight breaks out, while Isis continues to tell the story. Tristan and Duke, getting very frustrated about not being able to hear the "intimate" parts of the story, start arguing loudly. Isis, glaring at everyone, shouts over all their voices.  
  
Isis: AND THEN, ON THE THIRD NIGHT, MY HOUSE WAS NOT INVADED, BUT MY BROTHER'S YAMI TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME INSTEAD!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura: (O_O) ???  
  
Tristan and Duke: (O_O) !!!  
  
Serenity: Ewwwwwww!!! He RAPED you?!  
  
Yugi: Ryou, what is "raped"?  
  
Ryou: (O_O;) SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! Not listening!!!  
  
Everyone ((now all are conscience)): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! X_______X;  
  
Everyone ends up voting for Isis's story. EVERYONE. Even Mokuba, who wasn't playing. I mean, come on, being raped by Y/M?! Ok, maybe you wouldn't mind, but Y/M is practically Isis's brother! Ewww...  
  
Isis: ((Grinning insanely)) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Did you REALLY think that story was true! It was all a lie, I tell you, a lie! Well, except for that part with the pharoah. ((Winks again))  
  
Yami: ((Furious)) You LIED to me!!! How could you?!  
  
Bakura: ((Holding an ice pack to his head)) Grrrrr... ((Ryou bandages his wounds))  
  
Y/M: ((Fingering his Millenium Rod/Dagger))  
  
Yugi: Well, since Isis won the game, she gets to have what she asked for earlier.  
  
Duke: But Yugi, she didn't ask for anything.  
  
Isis: Not true. I told you to come back to me.  
  
Tristan: That's true. So I guess she gets to decide what she wants now.  
  
Isis: Hmmm...what should I do...?  
  
Isis begins to look around the living room, when she hears a CRASH! Everyone looks to the left of Isis, and behold...PEGASUS!!!  
  
Pegasus: *Hiccup*  
  
Ryou: Looks like he's drunk.  
  
Yugi: Yes, but how?  
  
Yami: (O_O;) Uh oh.  
  
Yugi: ((Glaring)) Uh oh WHAT?  
  
Yami: ((Gulps)) Erm, the wine cellar, Yugi. Remember how we used to lock it every time your grandfather went down there? Well, uh...I think I forgot to lock it the last time we shooed him out.  
  
Pegasus: (^_______^) FUNNY BUNNY WHEE WHEE FUN!!!  
  
Everyone: (O_O;)  
  
Isis: ((Light bulb!))  
  
Everyone else: ???  
  
Slowly, Isis turns away from Pegasus, eyes slanted, psychotic look on her face.  
  
Everyone: ((Freezes, not breathing))  
  
Isis: I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU THREE ((that would be the yami-folk)) FIGHTING SO LOUD THAT NO ONE ELSE CAN HEAR MY STORY!!!  
  
Tristan and Duke: YEAH!  
  
Isis: AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU THREE ALWAYS TREATING US GIRLS LIKE CONCUBINES!!!  
  
Serenity: YEAH!  
  
Isis: SO NOW YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO SUFFER!!!  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Y/M: ((Big gulp)) (O___________________O)  
  
Isis: Yami, Bakura, Y/M. You three have to spend the night, sleeping with...HIM!  
  
She points. All eyes follow her finger that is pointing at...  
  
Y/M: (O__________________O) WHAT THE?!  
  
Bakura: BLOODY HELL, NO F****** WAY!!!  
  
Yami: Isis?!?! Why meeeeee?!  
  
Isis: ((Snorts)) Sorry sweetie, but you weren't being very nice to me during the campfire. Besides, this'll give me a chance to catch up with Serenity and Mai...where is she anyway?  
  
Yami: ((Grabbing her waist)) PLEEEEEEEEASE!!! (O_O)  
  
Isis: No.  
  
Bakura and Y/M: ((Grabbing her legs)) PLEEEEEEEEASE!!! (O_O) (O_O)  
  
Isis: No. Now GET GOING!!!  
  
The three yami-folk make a break for it, only to get tackled. Duke gets Y/M, Tristan gets Bakura, and Yugi/Ryou get Yami. The three are slowly hauled up the stairs and into a large bed 'n' bath room. Pegasus walks behind them, hiccuping and tripping along the way.  
  
Pegasus: (*________*) ...gurgle... ((Drinks some more wine))  
  
Isis and Serenity: ((Carrying more wine bottles)) (^_^) (^_^)  
  
And so, the four are shoved into a room, with the wine bottles, and the door...LOCKED.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
^_^ Yea! And there's the end of Chapter 7. I know, I know, it wasn't funny at all, but I'll make it up to you guys in Chapter 8. You can imagine, that'll be fun. And our Three Stooges will be coming back. ^^ Oh yes, I will add my first chapter of the LOTR fanfic soon. Check it out, but it won't be any fun until Chapter 2. Sorry about that again! ^^;; Well, that's it then. 'Nara!  
  
~*~Silver~*~ 


	8. The Reign of Terror Begins!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: *Runs over, trips, runs over, sits down, runs back downstairs for some water, trips, gets more water, runs over, sits down, and sighs* I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! ^_______^;;  
  
Sorry it's been so long. Well, I DID have 4 days off last week, but...the whole time I had to worry about the fires in my county! O__O So I couldn't exactly get on and update. But now I'm back, and the insanity continues! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Some replies to reviews ((I feel so lurved! ^_^)):  
  
Akitosohma: ::blinks at the yamis:: Okay, there was a lot of randomness in this chapter. I liked it when Isis got them to stay with Pegasas. ^_^ And when did Bakura turn British?  
  
Silver: Good question. Guess he's been spending too much time with Ryou...  
  
LilK9Girl13 n' AznAngel21: Very good story! I like it alot!  
  
Silver: =3 Yesh, YESH! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
PikaBrid: that last chapter was really nasty  
  
Silver: Is that a good or a bad thing? Judging by the reviews, I did something right. ^^;  
  
Ok, enough with that. And now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
When we last visiting the asylu-- I mean, Yugi's house, the yami-folk were being locked into a bed 'n' bath room with Pegasus, the gay demon funny bunny worshipper ((sorry Whitney!)). 'Nuff said.  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
Silver: ((Drops the script)) (O______O) ((Hides behind a couch and continues to narrate from there))  
  
Isis, Serenity, Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, and Duke tiptoe away from the closed ((and locked)) door. Yugi and Ryou exchange worried looks, but the others don't seem to be worried. In fact, they seem relieved.  
  
Isis: ((Sighs)) Finally, some peace and quiet around here!  
  
Serenity: ((Nods)) Yes, this is perfect...no yelling, screaming, fighting, or anything to stress me out.  
  
Isis: Yup. Perfect for sleeping.  
  
Yugi: ((Looks at her oddly)) You're going to sleep?  
  
Isis: Well, yes. It's 10pm.  
  
Yugi: (O_O) But, Isis, that's nothing! It's a sleepover, and at sleepovers, you're supposed to stay up late!  
  
Isis: (-_-) ((In a whiny voice like Yugi's)) But, Yugi, it's late! It's a sleepover. A SLEEPover. Dumbass.  
  
Yugi: ((Whimpers)) (;_;)  
  
Ryou: (^_^) Don't worry, Yugi. We could stay up tonight and do something.  
  
Yugi: ((Cheering up)) Oh, thank you Ryou!  
  
Ryou: No problem, old chap.  
  
Tristan: ((Pretends to yawn, and glances at Serenity))  
  
Duke: ((First eyes Tristan, then does the same, only putting his arm around Serenity))  
  
Serenity: ((Yawns for real, too tired to notice, or care frankly))  
  
Tristan: (O_____O;) ((Thinking: He...he's not...did he just...?!))  
  
Duke: (^_________^)  
  
Serenity: (=_____=) ((Yawns again))  
  
Duke: ((Pulls her aside)) Hey, Serenity, ummm...I was wondering...maybe...well, there aren't enough bedrooms for everyone, so I was thinking, we could share the master bedroom. It's big and...  
  
Before he can say anymore, a fist comes out of nowhere and socks Duke right in the mouth!  
  
Duke: (X_____________X) ((Collapses and twitches))  
  
Joey: Whadda hell do ya tink you're doin', Devlin?! Dat's my sis you're tryin' to seduce, ya son of a---  
  
His mouth is covered by a very tired, and very CRANKY, Serenity.  
  
Serenity: (¬_¬) Big brother. I'm tired. I'm very, very tired. Yelling isn't making me feel any better. So...shut...up.  
  
Tristan: ((Relieved sigh))  
  
Joey: ((Nods)) Well, uh, by all means, sis, go to sleep then.  
  
Serenity nods sleepily, and walks back down the hall. Mai comes up from behind Joey, watching her go. Suddenly, her eyes widen, and she runs after Serenity.  
  
Mai: Ahh, Serenity?! SERENITY!!! ((Lowers her voice)) Eh, sorry, but...you don't want to sleep in that room.  
  
Serenity: (=_=) And WHY not?  
  
Mai: ((Swallows)) Trust me...it's, uh, erm...((Malik walks up the stairs, standing behind Joey with a smug look on his face))...it's...not good enough for a lady like you! Here, you and Isis can share the master bedroom. It's got a shower, tub, and giant mirror for the two of you to use.  
  
Serenity: ((Eyes open a little more)) But don't you want that room, Mai? Why give it to us?  
  
Mai: ((Is silent for a while)) Errr, I don't need it, doll! Please, just take that room.  
  
Serenity: ((Nods, and heads with Isis over to the room. They slam the double-doors behind them, and Mai lets out a sigh of relief))  
  
Tristan: ((After a while)) Right then. Let's all pick our rooms, and go to sleep. It is getting a bit late anyway, at least for me.  
  
Duke: (O_X) I claim the basement.  
  
Tristan: The basement?  
  
Duke: Yeah. It's got a HUGE T.V. down there, and a sofa, and beer.  
  
Tristan: (O___O) Like hell you are! The basement's mine!  
  
The two race down the stairs, shoving each other and tripping each other as they go. Yugi sighs.  
  
Yugi: Good thing Grandpa's got the key for the beer. Can't let them have any, since they're underage.  
  
Ryou: ((Nods, eyes wide)) Er, well then, I guess we should go back to the family room, eh?  
  
Yugi nods, and the two head downstairs, leaving Joey, Mai, and Malik alone.  
  
Malik: ((Looking around, smug look still on his face)) Where's Y/M?  
  
Joey: ((Groans)) Who CARES?!  
  
Malik: Hmmm...good question. Certainly not me. Oh well then. Guess we'll have to wait until Yugi and Ryou fall asleep. Then...we can put our plan into action.  
  
The three grin, and unlock a fairly large bedroom, slipping in, and making sure to lock the door behind them. Downstairs, Yugi and Ryou walk past a no-longer-tied-up Seto, holding a sleeping Mokuba in his arms, while he sorts through his deck, mumbling to himself.  
  
Yugi and Ryou: ((Smile, and pretend not to notice as they walk into the next room))  
  
So all is quiet in the house. Yugi and Ryou are watching Pokemon, Tristan and Duke are rooting through porno movies ((and I bet you can guess who owns those. ^_^;; )), Seto and Mokuba are asleep, Serenity and Isis are taking a shower and bath to wash away their stress, the Three Stooges are doing who-knows-what in the next room, and Tea is in jail ((cheers)). But now, we must enter...the Twilight Zone ((I do not own the Twilight Zone. I have never seen an episode of the Twilight Zone in my life. I had nothing better to say. -_-; )).  
  
Yami: (((((O)))))_(((((O)))))  
  
Bakura: (((((O)))))_(((((O)))))  
  
Y/M: ((Shaking the door knob furiously))  
  
None of the Yami-folk dare make a sound, lest they trigger Pegasus, who is currently sitting on the bed, looking harmless enough. Groggy, cross-eyed, but harmless.  
  
Pegasus: ((Clutches head)) Ooh...my head. Hangover. Ooh...WINE! ((Grabs a bottle of wine and starts chugging))  
  
Yami-Folk: (O)_(O) (O_________O) (X_____X)  
  
Pegasus: ((Giggles)) (^________________^) Hewwooooooow evweeeeeeebaaady! Led's get jiggy wit id! Hee hee *hic* hee hee!  
  
Yami: (((((O)))))_(((((O))))) Dear Ra, save us!!!  
  
Bakura: (*_*) This isn't good.  
  
Y/M: (((((O)))))_(((((O))))) Like hell it isn't!  
  
Pegasus: ((Stands and starts walking toward the three))  
  
Yami-Folk: (X___________X) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 8! MWAHAHAHA!!! *Dodges rum bottles being thrown by Whitney*  
  
Whitney: Pegasus doesn't drink wine, he drinks grape juice!  
  
Silver: (-_______-) Suuuuuuure he does, Whitney.  
  
Anyway, please read and review. I'll continue tomorrow, since I'll be gone until November 12th after tomorrow. And I PROMISE, I'll go into much more detail with the Yami-Folk. Plus, the Three Stooges will begin to put their plans into action, and there will be a special guest appearance...but I can't tell you who. ^_~ Actually, there will be several guest appearances. Have fun, y'all! And remember to visit my web site! A lot of the images are off-line right now, but I'm slowly getting those back up. So until tomorrow, 'nara!  
  
~*~Silver~*~ 


	9. Bring On The Rabid Fan Girls!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: ^_____________^ Yoo hoo! How is everyone?! Well, just as I promised, I'm back tonight to write chapter 9! I haven't planned anything, just like all my other chapters, but hopefully something good will happen. Now, to check my revi--- O_________O AAAAAAAAH! 45 reviews?! What da... *Dies* X_X  
  
Assistant Author's Note: ^-^; Eh heh heh...hello, everyone. This is Ryou. It seems that Silver has been drinking too much hot chocolate lately...well, hopefully she'll wake up soon. I couldn't possibly narrate as well as her. *Adorable smile, y'all!* Well then, before I get started, I'll answer some reviews...  
  
LilK9Girl13 n' AznAngel21: KILL PEGASUS!  
  
Ryou: Hmmm...well now, that's not really my job, but I suppose I could find someone to do that for y--- *Looks over to his right, and sees a furious Whitney glaring at him, drinking rum and snarling* O_____O Then again, why don't we keep him for now?!  
  
Whitney: And how about you change him from being gay while your at it, eh, eh?!  
  
Ryou: =_= Silver, Silver, Silver...  
  
Saturn Imp: O_O That wasn't right! Poor Baku-chan! Update please. Oh yeah! Check out my site! It's above my bio. You'll like the Ryou pics.  
  
Ryou: Hmmm...alright then. *Visits her site, talking out loud to himself* My my, these are lovely pictures! Did you draw these yourself, Saturn? ^-^ Ooh, hey, there's one of me!  
  
Silver: O_________________O OH MY RA, NO FRIGGIN' WAY!!!  
  
Ryou: X_________X;;  
  
Silver: ^^; Gee, Saturn, these really are nice. Lemme know next time you review, kk? ^^  
  
Author's Note: Well then, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
All is quiet in Yugi's house. Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Mokuba, and Mr. Mutou are asleep. Serenity and Isis continue to relax in the master bathroom. Yes, all is finally quiet in Yugi's house.  
  
Bakura: OH DEAR RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Silver: (O__________O;;) Meh poor baby! ((Runs upstairs, only to get tackled by Malik))  
  
Malik: (^_______^) Gotcha!  
  
Silver: ((O))_((O)) Malik, get off of me! I've got a bishie to save!  
  
Malik: Nope, sorry, but we can't allow you to interfere with our plans.  
  
Silver: Interfere? Plans? WE?!  
  
Joey and Mai come up from behind, grinning at the narrator.  
  
Joey: You see, Silver...we don't like how you've been narrating lately. In fact, we hate it.  
  
Mai: So you see, Silver...we can't let this go on for any longer.  
  
Silver: (O_______________________O)  
  
Malik: GET HER!!!  
  
The three dog-pile Silver, whipping out some things hiden behind their backs...  
  
Silver: (*_______*) BLOODY HELL!!!  
  
Mai: (^______^) You don't look so *snicker* bad in lipstick, Silver. *Snicker*  
  
When the three back up, Silver, I mean, I, am completely covered in lipstick, mascara, powder, nail polish, and all those other evil things that should never be messed with.  
  
Silver: (;__;) *Whimper*  
  
Hey, wait a second! What the hell am I doing?! Since I wrote a script, I could just change this all around!  
  
~*~  
  
Silver sprouts wings and flies out of the house, landing quietly on the roof.  
  
Silver: (^________^) Hee hee, much better.  
  
A washcloth magically wipes all the evil substances off of her body.  
  
Silver: (^___~) Ok then, let's see how the yami-folk are faring...  
  
Bakura and Y/M: ((Shaking with fear behind Yami))  
  
Yami: ((Struggles as he tries to get the two in front of him, all the while keeping his eyes on Pegasus as he showly advances...))  
  
Pegasus: (^____________________________^) *Hic*  
  
Bakura: Pharoah, do something!  
  
Yami: (O____O) Like WHAT?! I'm only human, you know!  
  
Y/M: Mind-crush him, dumbass!  
  
Yami: Hmmm...well, alright then.  
  
Yami prepares to mind-crush Pegasus when a rabid fan girl flies out of no where and slams into Yami.  
  
Rabid Fan Girl ((aka Whitney)): Noooooooooooooooooo!!! ((Tackle))  
  
Yami: (X____________X) ouch...  
  
Whitney: No hurt my baby!  
  
Bakura: ((Growls)) But Whitney, we've got to stop him from...((Shudders))  
  
Y/M: ((Starts to cry)) Whiiiiiiiiitneeeeeeeeeey, there's got to be SOMETHING you can do!  
  
Whitney: Hmmm...well, maybe if he wasn't GAY ((Glares through the ceiling at a laughing Silver)) he wouldn't advance on you three like this.  
  
Yami: Yeah, but you can't just "straighten" a guy out, if you know what I mean.  
  
Whitney: And why not? This is a fanfiction. You can do anything in a fanfiction!  
  
Y/M: Not us. Just you weird, manipulative, back-stabbing... ((Shuts up when he sees her death-glare))  
  
Whitney: Hey, I know!  
  
Whitney disappears for a moment, then reappears, dropping some money as she runs toward the yami-folk.  
  
Whitney: I got it!  
  
Bakura: Got what?  
  
Whitney: ((Holds out a can. It's labeled "Flaming Spray")) Well, I went to Wal-Mart, and they had an entire aisle of spray! So I figured that if I sprayed Pegasus with "Flaming" spray, then he'd de-gayitize, and be super SUPER sexy!  
  
Yami: ((Hugs)) (^_________^) You're my hero!  
  
Whitney: (^^;) Yeah yeah, ok. Well, let's give it a shot then!  
  
As Pegasus continues to advance, and the yami-folk cover in a corner, Whitney the Brave puts herself between them. Pushing down on the top, spray comes out, settling all over Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: ....................  
  
Whitney: ?  
  
Yami-Folk: ?  
  
Pegasus: ............FUNNY BUNNY BUNNY FWEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Whitney: Don't worry, guys. He's still drunk. But he should be fi---.  
  
Pegasus: ((Spots the Yami-Folk)) =3 Well, hello there, my dears. My, you certainly are handsome looking boys, aren't you? My, what I wouldn't do to get my hands all over your...  
  
Yami-Folk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Whitney shifts the bottle in her hands, moving her thumb to reveal the FULL label. "Flamingly Gay Spray"!!!  
  
Whitney: ............ (O____O) Uh...oh. OOPS! ((Flees))  
  
Pegasus: ((Charges))  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ((Screams as he jumps 10 feet off the ground and grabs the ceiling fan above him))  
  
Y/M: Damn, Pharoah, that was pretty good.  
  
Bakura: (O________O) Uh...oh...((Runs for the bathroom, and quickly locks the door behind him))  
  
Y/M: ((Staring at Pegasus as he closes in, knowing he's doomed)) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
He closes his eyes, waiting for...well, whatever is bound to happen. But instead, there comes a war cry, a loud, blood-curdling scream, ripping sounds, and silence.  
  
Yami: ((Still holding onto the fan)) (O_________________________O) Dear...Ra...  
  
Y/M: ((Slowly opens his eyes)) .......... (._.) (((O)))_(((O))) Whaaaaaaaaaa?!  
  
Before the two yami-folk...is a dead Pegasus. And still clawing at his face...is...  
  
Rabid Fan Girl ((aka Sara)): ....................  
  
Bakura: ((Walking out of the bathroom)) Hmmm, awfully quiet in heeeere?! (O__________O;;)  
  
Yami-Folk: (O____________O) ((Slowly walks out of the bedroom, staring all the while at Sara)).  
  
Yami: ((Slamming the door behind him)) Sheesh! What was THAT all about?!  
  
Y/M: Another rabid fan girl?  
  
Bakura: Guess so. She must like you, Y/M. ((Grins, and nudges, winking and "Reowing"))  
  
Y/M: (=____=;) Ok, lay off already. Let's just get some rest. I'm too tired to do anything else for this evening.  
  
Yami: ((Yawns)) Ah, same here.  
  
Yami-Folk: ..............................((Make a mad dash for the master bedroom))  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Y/M are almost at the doors when Isis, wrapped in a small towel, opens one of the doors, clobbering Bakura.  
  
Bakura: (@_______________@) ouch... ((Faints))  
  
Isis: (O______O) Erm...  
  
Yami: ((Takes a look at Isis and quickly shuts his eyes and turns around))  
  
Y/M: (O____________O) Er...sister?  
  
Isis: ((Glares at Y/M)) I'm not your sister, you pervert! This bedroom's taken. Now go! GOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Y/M: ((Nods quickly, and takes off))  
  
Isis looks around really quickly, to make sure no one else is around, and closes the door behind her ((Serenity is still taking a bath)). She taps Yami, and gets no response. Yami keeps his eyes closed very tightly.  
  
Isis: (^______^) Awww...silly, you talk all big, but when you get the real thing, you're just as shy as poor Ryou! Wait here a second...  
  
She goes back into the room, quickly changes, and comes back out. Yami opens his eyes, and seeing her, smiles.  
  
Yami: ((Trying to act all cool again)) Well, hello there, Isis. Up a bit late, aren't you. ((Deep chuckle))  
  
Isis: ((Smiles)) Why don't we go outside, my Pharoah. ((Purrs))  
  
Yami: (^_____________________^) O...kay kay!  
  
Grabs her hand, and runs down the stairs as quickly as he can. The two rush past three sleeping figures, whom they figured were Yugi and Ryou...but as they glide past, two pairs of purple eyes and one pair of brown eyes open. The three, two male and one female, chuckle, and split up. One heads after the "lovebirds", and the other two head for the basement.  
  
Tristan: ((Snooooooooooooooore))  
  
Duke: ((Snooooooooooooooore))  
  
Mr. Mutou: ((Snooooooooooooooore, holding a beer bottle in one hand and the remote in the other))  
  
Mai: ((Coughs quietly, waving her hand in front of her face))  
  
Joey: ((Gestures for her to be quiet, and whips out the shaving cream, smearing it all over Tristan's face))  
  
Mai: ((Covers her mouth, her body shaking trying to keep the laughter in. Grabs some of the porno movies, batting Joey away from them, and places them all around Duke))  
  
Joey: ((Whispers)) What should we do about Mr. Mutou?  
  
Mai: ((Whispers back)) Nothing, I guess. We don't want to give him a heart attack.  
  
Joey: ((Nods))  
  
The two head upstairs. Meanwhile...  
  
Yami: ((Heart-filled eyes))  
  
Isis: Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurr. ((Scratches his shirt slowly))  
  
The two are lying on the grass, looking up at the stars. Yami, though he's loving every minute of this, is extremely tired from trying to fight off Pegasus.  
  
Yami: ((YAWN))  
  
Isis: ((Looks up at him)) Something wrong?  
  
Yami: Hmmm? Oh, no. I'm just...very tired, that's all.  
  
Isis: Oh. ((Looks a little disappointed))  
  
Yami: ...................zzz...  
  
Isis: ((Whacks him))  
  
Yami: Huh, who, wha?! Owww... (X_X) I'm sorry, Isis, but I'm just sooooooo tired.  
  
Isis: ((Smiles)) Oh, that's ok. I am too. Guess we should both get some sleep then. We'll just stay out here for...a little...while...long...longer. Zzzzzzz...  
  
The two "lovebirds" fall asleep under a tree. The perfect opportunity for Malik. Grinning, he slips past the two, climbs up the tree ((though with much difficulty, since they don't have many oak trees in Egypt)), and secures a bucket of water over Isis.  
  
Malik: ((Snickers))  
  
He begins to climb down, when he suddenly slips, and comes crashing to the ground. Yami begins to stir, and Malik gets ready for a beating when he is discovered. But it never happens. A form quickly grabs Malik by the shirt and drags him behind the tree.  
  
Malik: ((Holding his breath))  
  
Yami: .............................((Sigh))...zzz.  
  
Malik: Phew. Hey, whoever you are, I just wanted to tha---. (O______O) ((GULP))  
  
Rabid Fan Girl: (O________________________________________________O) ((I think that's the biggest "stare" face I've done this entire fanfiction. ^^; )).  
  
Malik: Ummm...ok...who...in Ra's name...are you?  
  
Rabid Fan Girl ((aka Hannah)): My name is of no concern to you. Uh, sir. Could you...please...just, talk?  
  
Malik: .......?  
  
Hannah: Please? Could you just...say something? Anything? I just want...to hear your voice.  
  
Malik: (O___O;) Ok...so, then, No-Name, why did you save me back there?  
  
Hannah: ((Big smile on her face, she shakes her head)) Er...I need your help?  
  
Malik: My help?  
  
Hannah: Yes.  
  
Malik: MY help? Why ME?  
  
Hannah: Because you have a Millenium item.  
  
Malik: Yami's not nearly as dangerous as me, though. Wouldn't you be safer risking, whatever you're planning on doing, with him?  
  
Hannah: ((Grins)) No, I really want to see where this prank is going. Anyway, I need you to help me get back at Silver.  
  
Malik: Silver?  
  
Hannah: Yes. You see, Malik... ((Clutches her hands, bowing her head, then looking at him with big, watery, chibi eyes)) ...yesterday at school, I was walking to class, when out of no where, she splashed me with water. Simply grabbed her water bottle, and got me all wet, on a cold, November afternoon, and laughed all the while. ((Starts to cry)) She just...LEFT me there. And I STILL have water in my ear. ((Tears start to roll down her cheeks)).  
  
Malik: (;_________;) How horrible. You were just a loyal fan of mine and for no reason at all, Silver got water in your ear, thus preventing you from properly hearing my wonderful, sexy voice. Well, cry no longer, Hannah! Silver is our next target!  
  
Hannah: (^__________^) ((Thinking: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm using your trademark laugh, and I don't give a damn, Silver! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!))  
  
As the two slip away, heading for the side of the house, two cloaked figures watch from a peephole in the fence, and chuckle quietly to themselves...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
*Rubs eyes* Whoa! That was a long chapter! But hey, I promised I would include the yami-folk and the Three Stooges, plus surprise guests ((which you now know to be some of my friends from school)).  
  
So the good news is that I wrote a long chapter. The bad news is that I will now be gone until next Wednesday ((one week from now, November 12th)). I'll be at my dad's, so I'll come up with ideas while I'm there, but that's about all I can do, since the internet there is totally unreliable. =_=; Which means my site will also be left for a while. But, you guys could make me the happiest person in the world! Right now, I have a total of 862 visitors that have visited my site since I opened it almost 4 months ago. If I could get the big 1000 while I'm gone...that would definitely make me the happiest person in the world, EVER! I don't expect it to happen, but if it does...well, I promise I'll work much harder at fixing the site, and writing more for the fanfiction. As it is, this fanfiction is coming to a close, but I plan on writing a new one, the one I mentioned in Chapter 1, with Whitney and Hannah. ^________^  
  
Anyway, my web site's URL is http://mine.at/Bakura, if you would like to visit. So until next week, 'nara!  
  
~*~Silver~*~ 


	10. A Game Of Darkness!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Hewwo! =3 Sorry I was gone for a week, but I'm back now, and I've been collecting pranks from some friends, so the story will now go on! But first...53 REVIEWS!!! w00t! And I'll answer some now...  
  
To everyone: I'm really sorry if you want to be in this fanfiction, but I am only including some friends from school.  
  
maxraybeyblade: I like this fic!Plz update soon!  
  
Me: Alright then! And now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
((Note: Big thank you to Heather, Peter, and those...other...boys...the ones that I don't know that gave me pranks to use. ^^; ))  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Hannah: (^________^)  
  
Malik: .....?  
  
Hannah: This is going to be GREAT. I can't wait to get Silver back. Heh.  
  
Malik: Ah. Yes. ((Looking slightly disturbed))  
  
Hannah: Here we go.  
  
The two stop next to a very tall tree. From up on the roof, someone can be heard talking out loud...  
  
Silver: Someone can be heard talking out loud...  
  
Hannah: Weird.  
  
Malik: Agreed. Let's just get this over with. I've got to help Joey and Mai with...something.  
  
Hannah: Er...Malik?  
  
Malik: Yeah?  
  
Hannah: ............I don't know how to climb trees.  
  
Malik: Eh, no sweat. We've got the Millenium Rod, remember?  
  
Hannah: Oh. Good point. But uh, then why didn't you use that on the OTHER tree...?  
  
Malik: ...........................  
  
He whips out the Millenium Rod, and the two begin to glow slightly. The two are slowly and silently lifted up. They reach the roof, and peer over at...  
  
Silver: ((Off-key)) "I brushed against those freckles that I hated so my life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you!..."  
  
Malik: ((O))_((O))  
  
Hannah: (-__-) I thought she only did that at school...no matter.  
  
Malik: So what are we going to do to her?  
  
Hannah: Do? DO?! We're going to make her pay, that's what! Give her a taste of her own medicine!  
  
Malik: You mean...  
  
Hannah: I mean that WE are going to become the narrators!  
  
Malik: ((Starry-eyed)) Really?!  
  
Hannah: ((Nods)) But Silver's very sneaky. We'll have to grab her and get the magic keyboard before she can run away.  
  
Malik: Okay.  
  
Hannah slips onto the roof, and starts crawling toward Silver. Malik waits in the tree.  
  
Silver: ((Clicking at the keyboard, and snickering)) Oh Ra, this is going to be good!  
  
Hannah: What is?  
  
Silver: (O)_(O) Meeeeeeeeeeep! ((Takes a couple of steps back, chuckling uneasily)) Oh, uh, hi Hannah. Hehe...hey, how'd you get up here? ((Looks at her suspiciously))  
  
Hannah: I climbed the tree.  
  
Silver: You climbed the tree. THE tree? The one over the---. ((Points at the tree that Malik is waiting in)) (O_______O)  
  
Malik: XD  
  
Silver: (((O)))_______(((O)))  
  
*SNAP*  
  
Malik: ......................  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
Silver: Uh, guess the tree wasn't as strong as it was tall. Too bad. ((Giggles))  
  
Hannah: (O__________O) Malik-chan! Nuuuuuuuuu!!!  
  
Silver: You forget, I am the narrator. You can do nothing to me! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Hannah: (=_=;) Damn. Oh well, guess there's nothing I can do then.  
  
Silver: Guess so. See you at school tomorrow, Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Hannah departs ((don't ask me how, I'm just the narrator, and after a stupid and completely unsuccessful attempt to overthrow me, I continue to narrate...let's see what Joey and Mai are up to...))  
  
Joey: ((Placing Mokuba's hand in a pail of warm water))  
  
Mai: ((Grabbing her lipstick and working on Seto))  
  
The two snicker, and head back upstairs.  
  
Joey: Dang, can't find Y/M.  
  
Mai: Couldn't find Bakura, either. Wonder where those two went.  
  
Joey: Oh well. ((Yawns, and looks at a clock nearby)) Well, guess we should go ta sleep. It's 3:30 am, and da others will wake up soon anyway.  
  
Mai: True. ((Yawns, and slips into the next room, where there is a couch and television set)).  
  
Joey: ((Watches Mai as she sits down, turning the T.V. on low)). Uh, Mai?  
  
Mai: ((Sleepily)) Yeah, Joey?  
  
Joey: Uh...mind if I hang out wid ya? Dun want anyone trying something on YOU.  
  
Mai: ((Blushing slightly, and turning her head away)) Um, sure.  
  
The two sit down to watch some old cartoons on T.V., but the two soon fall asleep...  
  
Silver: ((Yawns)) Gee, it really IS getting late. Maybe I should stop typing for a while, and get some rest. After all, no one's awake THIS late at night.  
  
Bakura: Oh, not EVERYONE, my sweet.  
  
Silver: ......................eh?  
  
Six figures emerge from the shadows. Bakura, Y/M, Hannah, Malik, and the two cloaked figures stand a few yards away from Silver.  
  
Hannah: Did you really think I would give up that easily, Silver?  
  
Silver: Ummm....yes?  
  
Hannah: (=____=;)  
  
Malik: ((Scowls, rubbing the bump on his head))  
  
Y/M: We'd like to play a little game with you, Silver.  
  
Silver: ((Gulps)) A...shadow game?  
  
Bakura: ((Rolls eyes)) No, stupid. "Truth or Dare". You never did let us finish that game.  
  
Silver: Oh yeah. ^^;  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: ((Chuckles))  
  
Silver: ((Thinking: That voice...))  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: Well, come on, guys! Let's play already! Oh, this is going to be soooo much fun!  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: ((Sweatdrop))  
  
Silver: (O__________O) It...it can't be!  
  
Cloaked Figure #2: Why, don't you remember me, Silver? You sent me away, you know. Thought you had gotten rid of me for good...but I can assure you that you are gravely mistaken.  
  
Silver: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Miss Friendshit!  
  
Cloaked Figure #1: There you go again. Geez, you're not as sweet as you look, Silver.  
  
Silver: Aha! I knew I recognized that voice from somewhere! Show yourselves!  
  
The two figures let their hoods fall, revealing Peter ((a friend from school)), and...  
  
Hannah: (X_________X)  
  
Silver: Tea! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Tea: (^_^) Let's start.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for cutting this chapter so short, and sorry that it's incredibly boring, and pointless. I've been rusty for so long, that I can't think of anything to write! X_X;  
  
But you guys have been really great, on the other hand! While I was gone, my web site didn't reach 1000 hits, but I did get up to 925! Only 75 more to go, and I'll be the happiest person alive! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~*~Silver~*~ 


	11. Cry Havoc And Let Loose The Dogs Of War!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: *Dodges many sharp objects, squealing and crying* Oh my Ra! Guys, I am sooo sorry that I was gone for...*counts* Errr...can't remember how long I've been gone for. *Sweatdrop, and ducks as a large butcher knife sails past her* OKAY, OKAY?! You guys want the truth?! First of all, I had school. Finals sucked, but I managed to finish the year with a 3.6 GPA. And secondly, I had some HUGE problems with my site. No one was nice, and they kept on deleting my picture accounts so...*shrugs* I had to work late every night for 3 weeks to get those pictures back. THEN, I lost access to my site for about a month, and had to attack Geocities to get it back. *Sighs* But ANYWAY, I'm back now, and I plan on finishing this story THIS WEEK! This chapter, then one more, and I should be done. And yes, after this, I am starting on another fanfic. It's either going to be YGO/LOTR, or YGO. ^^;; Sooo...guess I should answer a review, no? Believe it or not, I DID get 5 reviews on the last crappy chapter, so here goes:  
  
queen_galux: AH! IT'S TEA, RUN!  
  
tee-hee, i hate her so much. #_#  
  
...and  
  
FOR THE LOVE OF RA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU PUT BAKURA IN A ROOM WITH THAT MONSTER! AND PEGASUS TOO! (i regard y. marik as a monster, sorry (^_^) but there is proof)  
  
story's alright, iguess.  
  
and once more BAKURA AND RYOU ARE MINE! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFFA THEM SILVER!  
  
Me: ((O))_((O)) Diiiiiiie, pathetic mortal! *Chokes* THEY ARE MINE, DAMN IT, MIIIIIIINE!!! *Is dragged away by a struggling Ryou and Bakura*  
  
And now, ((finally)) on with the story!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Silver: (;_;) Why, Peter, whyyyyy?!  
  
Peter: *Grins*  
  
Silver: You KNOW how much I hate that damn dirty little slut!  
  
Peter: Pay back, Silver.  
  
Silver: (O___O;) For WHAT?!  
  
Peter: For being a day older than me.  
  
Silver: (=_=) Bloody hell.  
  
Hannah: Silver, truth or dare?  
  
Silver: (_) Grrrr. Dare.  
  
Hannah: (O_o) What? Not truth?  
  
Silver: You guys are just going to overpower me, steal my keyboard, and change what I say anyway, so I might as well save you guys the effort.  
  
Bakura: Ooh, I wouldn't mind overpowering you. ((Winks))  
  
Silver: ^______^;;;;;;;  
  
Hannah: (-.-) Fine then. I dare you...to bring someone from school into this fanfic!  
  
Silver: Hah! Fat chance, baka.  
  
Bakura: ((Stands))  
  
Silver: (O_O) Okay, okay! But why do you want me to do that? And better yet, WHO?  
  
Peter: Actually, we want you to bring Whitney back, along with Orianna.  
  
Silver: ............ah. I can do that. XD  
  
Y/M: ((Suddenly pounces and sticks a needle into Silver's arm))  
  
Silver: (O____X;;) What was THA--- errrr..........hhe.....zzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Silver is caught by Bakura before rolling down the roof, and the other five surround the keyboard while he holds her next to him.  
  
Hannah: ...while he holds her next to him.  
  
Malik: Wait, I thought the deal was that we ALL got to be the narrators!  
  
Hannah: Well, you are your yami are both characters in this story, so you can't take that position. And Peter...((stares))...yeah. No Tea, don't even ask. Thanks for bringing Peter, but you are no longer useful to us.  
  
Tea: Awwwww...  
  
Hannah: Oh, and uh, Tea...a trap was set for your precious Yugi, so you had better get to him before Joey and Mai do. You only have 5 minutes before sunrise.  
  
Tea: (x______x) Byeee!  
  
Tea starts to climb off the roof, but is stabbed by several hundred knives on the way down.  
  
Peter: Ooh, Hannah, that wasn't nice.  
  
Hannah: (^_____________^) On with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Joey: .......  
  
Mai: ((Shifts))  
  
Joey: (O_O;;) ........  
  
Mai: ((Sighs and moves again))  
  
Joey: ((Whispers)) Mai? MAI?! Please...get your, er, self off of me?!  
  
Mai: ((Wakes and looks up at Joey, realizes she is sprawled over him, and gets up, wide-eyed)) Errr...Joseph, what time is it? ((Coughs))  
  
Joey: Almost 6. You ready to spring the traps?  
  
Mai: Yeah, sure. But where's Malik?  
  
Joey: (_) Like yami, like aibou. I don't care.  
  
Mai: (o.O) Ah, right. Let's do this.  
  
The two get up, tiptoeing towards the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik: Hannah truth or dare?  
  
Hannah: (o.O) Eh?  
  
Malik: (X_X) Are you deaf, woman?  
  
Hannah: Uh, no no. I'm just...why ask me that?  
  
Malik: We're still playing the game, aren't we? Just because Silver's passed out...can't we still play?  
  
Peter: ((Asleep))  
  
Y/M: ((Poking Peter))  
  
Hannah: (x_X) Er, yeah, okay. Truth.  
  
Malik: Alright.  
  
Malik leans toward her, while she leans back, eyes wide. He gets his face a few inches from hers, then whispers.  
  
Malik: ............do I make you horny, baby?  
  
Hannah: OH DEAR RAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Isis: Huh? ((Stirs as she is woken up by the scream))  
  
Yami: ((Blinks and stretches)) What is it, Isis?  
  
He casually leans back, and thumps against the oak tree. The tap, even if small, shakes the bucket's precarious perch, and...  
  
Isis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!  
  
Yami: ((Now wide awake)) (O___________O;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Malik: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Y/M: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Hannah: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Peter: ((Snores))  
  
Isis: ((Looks at Yami, who is staring at her, and whacks him)) Stop...looking!  
  
Yes. She has been completely drenched in water, from head to toe, and I'm afraid her white shirt is now very see-through.  
  
Hannah: Oh, so THAT'S why you said that, Malik! Hehe, I thought you serious meant that.  
  
Malik: ((Secretive smile)) We better get down from here before those two spot us. Besides, I don't want to miss the action going on INSIDE the house!  
  
And with that said, Malik, Hannah, Y/M, Peter ((now awake, someone poked him a bit too hard)), and Bakura carrying Silver, make their way down using their millenium items to see what else has happened, thanks to Joey and Mai's careful planning.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I know, I know, it's very short. But I'm getting used to writing again. -_- Yes, WRITING. Anyway, I'll have the final chapter ready for you guys within a couple of days. Need to update my site, too. Rahr. Ahh...'nara! 


	12. Yo Ho Ho, And A Bottle Of Rum!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Spectacular Sleepover  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Monster World, Cap Monsters, or anything Yu-Gi-Oh, except for her site ((http://mine.at/Bakura)). And even then, she does not taken credit for any of the screenshots or fanworks in her site. ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Aah...yesh, the final chapter of this fanfiction!!! XD;; And believe it or not, I came up with a new fanfic this morning. It is going to be pure Yu-Gi-Oh, and hopefully will do better than this one. Though I can't complain, because I have 65 reviews! ^______^ *Huggles everyone* I'd like to thank you all right now for reading this fanfiction, giving me tips on how to improve it, etc. So, I guess I'll take care of these reviews before I start on this final chapter...  
  
ANGELA: HEY !! VERY FUNNY STORY !! ANYWAYS WHEN ARE YOU WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER I HOPE ITS VERY SOON ! I LOVED THE WAY YOU WROTE THE STORY ? I'M JUST DIYING TO FIND OUT WHAT JOEY AND MAI ARE PLANNING. WELL , I HOPE YOU WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND NOT JUST LEAVE IT UNFINISHED LIKE OTHER PEOPLE DO .(I HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT!) ANYWAYS I'LL BE CHECKING FOR MORE CHAPTERS!! BYE!^__^  
  
Me: Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to leave this fanfic unfinished. Er...even though I WAS gone for quite a while there... ^^;;  
  
Reenas-as: Er...  
  
^_^u It _was_ short, but it was definitely entertaining.  
  
Me: Yes, I know that chapter was short, but this one is going to be nice and long!  
  
Taichi Prime: write more! this is one of the funniest fanfic's I eva read! good thing you killed Tea off, she is really only good for love stories wif Seto!  
  
Me: ;_; *Glomps* Oh my Ra! People have been saying that this is a good fanfic, but no one has ever said that mine was one of the funniest! ^________^ Must write must write must write!!!  
  
So, uh...it was fun working on this fanfic. BUT ENOUGH OF THE MUSHY CRAP ALREADY!!! Let's see what the Three Stooges have been up to...and now, on with the CONCLUSION of the story! ^^;;  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
All is peaceful in the Mutou residence. The sun is rising, birds are singing, and everyone is fast asleep.  
  
Isis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!  
  
Serenity: ((Stirs)) Aah. I don't think I've slept this well in years! ((Pauses, then eyes widen)) Holy crap, what was that...?  
  
She gets out of bed, and exits her bedroom, quickly rubbing her eyes before wandering downstairs. As she enters the kitchen, Malik and Y/M slip in.  
  
Serenity: ...? Uh, hey guys! What's up? Did you hear that sound?  
  
Malik: Er, nope, didn't hear anything Serenity. Probably was just you. But you know, it's getting a bit late, and we should probably be all packed and ready to go in a few hours. So ah...how about we go around the house and wake everyone up?  
  
Serenity: (^_^) Sounds fine with me!  
  
While the two of them leave, Y/M remains behind, finds a sharpie on the counter, and begins to scribble obscene words all over the beige walls. Hannah and Peter, er, Peter and I, become invisible so that we can follow Serenity and Malik unnoticed. The four of us head for the basement. Oops...seems that two more are following us. Probably Joey and Mai.  
  
Malik: ((Feigning innocence)) Ah, there's Seto and Mokuba. Goodness, they seem comfy together.  
  
Serenity: ((Gives a small smile)) You know, maybe I was wrong about Seto. Perhaps he really isn't that bad of a guy. I'll go wake him up.  
  
Joey: ((Is being restrained by Mai, who is struggling to keep his mouth covered at the same time))  
  
Serenity: ((Walking over to Seto)) (^_^) Morning, Seto-kun! Did you sleep well?  
  
She is about to tap him when a screaming, rabid and just plain psychotic fan girl jumps on Serenity and begins pulling on her hair.  
  
Rabid Fan Girl ((aka Orianna)): WHAT THE F***, YOU F****** BITCH?! GET THE F*** AWAY FROM SETO, DAMN IN!!! F*** YOU MAN!  
  
Hannah: ((Grinning))  
  
Peter: ((Massive nosebleed)) (X____x;;)  
  
Malik: ((Looks around nervously, hoping that the others in the house don't wake up))  
  
Serenity: (@__@) Eep!  
  
Orianna lets go of her prey for a moment, and when she doesn't get back up, she grins, shoves Mokuba off Seto's lap, and sits there herself.  
  
Orianna: Hehe, hey there sweetie. Hey, you're not looking so bad today. XD  
  
Seto: ((Lets out a small yawn, and opens one of his eyes)) ...  
  
Orianna: ...  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Orianna: ...(^_______^) Hiiiiii, Seto!  
  
Seto: (-__-) And you are...?  
  
Orianna: I'm yours, sweetie! Hahaha! Er, hey, why are you wet? Why am I wet?! (o_O)  
  
Seto: ?  
  
Joey and Mai quickly run out of the room so that no one else can hear their laughter, while Orianna and Seto's gazes slowly turn toward Mokuba...and the warm bucket of water that he had his hand in while sleeping on Seto's lap.  
  
Malik: ((Whistling innocently))  
  
Orianna: (O______O;;) Oh SHIT!  
  
Seto: (*_*) My trenchcoat...  
  
Bakura: You don't have a trenchcoat, dumbass. I burned it, 'member?  
  
Seto: ((Glares at Bakura)) YOU did this?!  
  
Bakura: Who, wha? NO!  
  
Seto: ((Leaps off the couch, rushing at Bakura, who runs like hell, while Orianna snorts in disgust and vanishes))  
  
Hannah: ((Now visible, turning toward Malik)) Wake Serenity up, you sexy Egyptian blonde, and let's check on the others.  
  
Malik: ((Blushing)) Uh, right.  
  
He revives Serenity, helping her off the floor, and the four head into the next room. The television is still on, and sitting on the couch...  
  
Serenity: ((Snickers))  
  
Peter: (-_-) That's just wrong.  
  
Ryou and Yugi are fast asleep. Yugi is leaning against Ryou, who must have fallen over. There is now a compromising situation at hand, where Yugi is laying on top of Ryou, who has his legs on either side of Yugi. Bakura comes running in, and stops suddenly when he sees his aibou. Seto rounds the corner, and smacks into Bakura. From the kitchen tile, he stares at the two, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
Malik: ((Whispering)) Uh, Hannah, was this supposed to be one of the pranks?  
  
Hannah: ((Shrugs))  
  
Joey and Mai wander in, staring at the two as well. Exchanging glances with Malik, it's obvious that they hadn't set a trap for those two. However...  
  
Joey: All riiiight! Turns out I gotta camera wid me! Dis is gonna make for some great blackmailin' in da near futa...heehee!  
  
He whips out the camera, and takes a couple of pictures, while the others near him snicker silently. Then, to spice things up, Mai takes out her lipstick again, applies some to Yugi's lips very gently, then kisses Ryou's cheek, smearing some of her own lipstick there. The others grin evilly as Joey takes more pictures, then they all move on to the basement.  
  
Malik: ((Grinning to himself as he turns on the light))  
  
Serenity: (O____O;) I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Seto: That would make two of us.  
  
Joey: ((Pats his sister's hand)) Well sis, I guess ya won't be datin' anyone for a while, hmmm?  
  
Serenity: ((Nods quickly, eyes still wide))  
  
Duke, Tristan, and Mr. Mutou are all lying on the couch. Porn movies are all over the floor, and beer bottles surround the television set. Most are in Duke's lap, however, and in his hand is a very large bra and panties from Victoria's Secret.  
  
Peter: ((Stares at Mai, who grins sheepishly))  
  
Joey: ((Growls at Peter))  
  
Malik tiptoes over to where Tristan is, gives him a little poke, then quickly hides behind the beer cabinet as he wakes up. He groans, and wipes his nose before scratching his head.  
  
Tristan: (~_~) So...tired...who woke me up?! And why's my hand so sticky...?  
  
Serenity: ((Can't hold it in anymore, and bursts out laughing)) Tristan, you have shaving cream all over your face...and it's in your hair now.  
  
Tristan: ((Grins sleepily)) Hey Serenity. Wait... (o___o) crud...MY HAIR!!! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!!!  
  
He dashes out of the room, shoving past the others and heading for the nearest bathroom. Duke stirs, and wakes up, glancing first at the undergarments in his hand, looking very confused, then notices the others staring at him.  
  
Duke: ...(O)___(O) Er, it's not like that, guys. Really. (=___=)  
  
Duke quickly drops them and hurries off, blushing madly and sweating from embarrassment. The others can no loner control themselves, and fall on the ground laughing. They sigh, still giggling every now and then...  
  
Someone: OOOOH MY BLOODY RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hannah: (O______O) That was Yami! PHAAAROAH?!  
  
She runs into the previous room, the others following her. Standing next to the couch is Yami and Isis. Yami is breathing heavily, staring at Yugi. He turns, sees the others, and glares at Bakura.  
  
Bakura: ((Doesn't notice Yami because he's too busy looking at Isis's...)) (O)_(O) ((...and is slammed into the wall))  
  
Yami: BAKURA?!?!?! Why is your aibou sleeping with MY aibou?! And I think I'll kill you before you answer that question for looking at Isis!!!  
  
Seto: ((Also staring at Isis, who is blushing like mad and turns around)) Damn woman...  
  
Isis: (-_-) Seto, you can afford to BUY woman and see them topless every night. Ra...  
  
Bakura: ((Smirks at Yami)) Really now? I'd say Yugi was the one who started it.  
  
He chuckles as he is slowly lowered to the ground. Yami turns around, suddenly noticed the lipstick is on HIS aibou, and wails pitifully. Hannah, I mean, I run to his side, patting his back.  
  
Hannah: There there now, pharoah. Everything will be alright. ((Hugs him))  
  
Yami: Who in the Shadow Realm are you?  
  
Malik: ((Shoots daggers at Yami. Not literally, or he would be dead))  
  
Hannah: I'm your new lover! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Malik: ((His hair stands up on one end, growling)) What about ME then, my pet?  
  
Hannah: Uh...I like you both?  
  
Malik: ((Snorts, and walks off))  
  
Isis: ((Lunges at Hannah, who backs off)) Arf! Arf! Nooooouuuuuuu!!! (;_;) I'm bishie-less!  
  
Peter: ((Shakes his head as he roots through the closet)) What?! Only N64?! And he calls himself the King of Games...how am I supposed to play Zelda with THIS piece of crap?! (O___O;)  
  
Peter plugs in the Nintendo and begins to play Super Smash Bros. Hannah grumbles, and wanders over. Seto and Joey join in. They all end up playing as Link, but it doesn't take long for Hannah and Joey to get kicked out ((approx. 30 seconds, with all those damn hammers)). After a few more minutes, Peter is beaten by Seto.  
  
Seto: ((Smirks)) YOU are the weakest link. Good-bye.  
  
Peter: (-___-;;)  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
The sound of a glass bottle shattering arouses everyone's curiosity, and they all wander into the kitchen. Yes, even Yugi and Ryou, who don't seem to notice the lipstick or the position they were in earlier.  
  
Everyone: (X_X) (X_x) (O___O) (o_O) (O_O) (*__*) (^__^;) (___) (O___x) (T___T) (@___@)  
  
Whitney is sitting on the ground, sobbing, clutching the neck of a shattered rum bottle with one hand and gently stroking Pegasus's head with the other.  
  
Whitney: (O______O) Hannaaaah!  
  
Hannah: (X_____X;) Whitney-chan, what's wrong? And what the hell are you doing holding Pegasus?! He's dead, damn it! Let him rest in peace!  
  
Whitney: ((Small, detached smile)) No no, he's not dead, no no...just asleep. ((Strokes his head, which causes a few to barf and others to turn extremely pale. Seto simply can't take it, and passes out))  
  
Hannah: (o_O) So then why are you crying?  
  
Whitney: ...Me rum's gone!  
  
Hannah: (-_-) It'll be okay, Whitney-chan.  
  
Whitney: (T_T) But where's all the rum gone?!  
  
Tristan: You're underage, lady.  
  
Whitney: Didn't stop you, did it?  
  
Tristan: (_____)  
  
Duke: Hmmm?  
  
Whitney: .....((stares at the other bishie she claimed)).....  
  
Duke: (O_O)?  
  
Whitney: XD;; DU-KEEEEE-OH!  
  
Duke: ((((O))))_((((O)))) Wha---?!  
  
And all Hell finally breaks loose. Hannah is sobbing, begging Malik to take her back. Yami and Isis are making out like there's no tomorrow. Serenity stares at a frustrated Tristan. Joey and Mai raid the refrigerator. Peter...well, he's been playing on the Nintendo this whole time. And Bakura...  
  
Bakura: ...? ((Speaking out loud, but to himself)) That's strange. I could have sworn that I left Silver right here...  
  
Silver: ((Pounces on him)) Hiiiiii!  
  
Bakura: (O_______O) Bloody hell. Hey Silver. (^___^;;)  
  
Silver: ((Grins, and the magic keyboard appears in her hands. She sits on Bakura's lap, and begins to type happily))  
  
The others are suddenly quiet, and give their full attention to Silver. Then, they all begin to do the macarena, or however the hell you spell that.  
  
Silver: (^______^) Now that I'm in control again, I'd like to say that since you guys already completing the sleeping part...the party's OVER! SLEEP, then OVER! So OUT OF YUGI'S HOUSE!!!  
  
Whitney: But where's all the rum gone?!  
  
Silver: ((Sighs, and brings Pegasus back to life))  
  
Pegasus: ((Grins)) Oh, hello sweet heart. My, you certainly are a fine looking thing, aren't you?  
  
Whitney: (^-^) Aww, seriously?!  
  
Pegasus: ((Seductive grin)) How about we talk about this some more over a bottle of wine, pumpkin?  
  
Whitney: Silver! You made him straight again!!!  
  
Silver: XD  
  
Whitney: There's a first time for everything! And if you'd like, Peggy-chan, I'll dance a little jig for yooou. (^_~) And we...  
  
Pegasus: ((Silences her with a passionate kiss, leading her away))  
  
~ There, damn it, I did it, Whitney, I did it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ~  
  
Silver closes her eyes for a moment, then smiles. She hits the "Esc" button on her keyboard, and she, along with Hannah, Peter, and the majority of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast, are transported back to their houses/mansions/soul rooms/hell holes.  
  
Hannah: ((Holding up a black sign with gold ink)) "To be continued..."  
  
Silver: (O_____O;;;;;;;) No, damn it! The story's over, baka, OVER!  
  
Peter: (-_-)  
  
***THE END!!!***  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
And the story is finally, FINALLY over! MWAHAHAHA!!! XD Anyway, the next fanfiction will begin sometime soon. I'll try to get a bunch of ideas throughout the week, but think I have the general plot ready, so I'll try to have the first chapter up in a few days. Until then, please visit my web site, http://mine.at/Bakura, and feel free to e-mail me, webmaster@bakura.zzn.com, if you are bored or want to contribute fanart/fanfics. 'Nara!!!  
  
~*~Silver~*~ 


End file.
